House of Akatsuki
by Ana y Camila
Summary: 1 casa, 9 akatsukis ,ahora 10,  y dos locas escritoras ¿que pasara ? pasa y lee  Pesimo summary T T
1. episodio 1: el comienzo

The house of Akatsuki 

Hola soy Settai y sere su presentadora en este reality : The House

Publico: siiiii

En esta primera temporada tenemos como invitados a nada mas ni nada menos (o lo que nos podia alcanzar con nuestro presupuesto) que la organizacion *cof* mas inutil *cof* : AKATSUKI !

Que pase el primero !

Deidara: travesti piromaniaco obsesionado con un arte falso

_Oye ! no me gusto esa descripcion !_

_Huy que pena, bueno el siguiente_

Pein: loco egocentrico punk con tantos defectos q se puso pircins para taparlos

_Grrr No soy punk solo soy heavy metal !_

_Lo q digas ... y el siguientre !_

Konan: sin descripcion por falta de defectos

_Oye a ella no le fatidian !_ se quejan deidara y pein

_Callense , ahora el q sigue !_

Itachi: emo con una infancia perturbada

_Para que sepan tuve una infancia feliz_

_Claaaaro el siguiente

Tobi: el niño feliz del eterno halloween

_Tobi es un buen chico^^_

_Deasaparece y demosle espacio al siguiente !_

Kisame: sushi andante (umm que rico)

_No soy sushi sniff_

_Lo k digas sushi , siguiente !_

Zetsu: bipolar fenomeno

_Oye ! **Ya veran cuando esten en un plato con una manzana en la boca**_

_E-el siguiente!_

Hidan: masoquista grosero esperanzado en una religion inexistente

_Ya veran malditos ***_

_Siguiente ! ¬¬_

Kakuzu: avaro hermano mayor de Tutankamón

_Me pagaran por estar aqui, no? _

_Solo si ganas,lo k dudo_

Y estos seran los participantes del reality sintonisenos la proxima vez !


	2. episodio 2 : habitaciones vs reglas

Holaa somos ana y camila

Como todos ya saben Akatsuki no nos pertenece son del gran Kishimoto -sempai!

para aclarar la **negrita **es cuando zetsu oscuro habla

ahora a leer el fic

...

episodio 2 : Reglas VS Cuartos

Los akasukis ya instalados en su nueva 'casa' pelean por repartirse los cuartos...

_Joder que yo quiero el que tiene cama de 2 plazas y media!_ dijo Hidan

_Tobi a sido un buen chico,asi que merece la suite!_ dijo el buen chico

_No no no , yo deberia tener la suite , yo soy el lider !_ gritó Pein

_Yo pido el jardin! ^^_ dijo alegremente Zetsu _**Yo quiero una cama normal!**_

_Si yo voy a estar en el cuarto del camarote:Pido la parte de arriba!_ dijo Deidara

_No ! yo quiero la de arriba!_ le replico Itachi

_Yo en la bañera soy feliz!_ dijo Kisame

_Al menos hay un cuarto rosa para mi_ dijo konan

_Pero ... yo pense que era para mi T_T_ por alguna extraña razon Kakuzu

_O.o_ todos

_HooOOla_ salio una chica de la nada

_Quien eres tu ?_ pregunto el lider

_Santa Claus ¬¬_

_En serio ?_ dijo con emocion Tobi

_NO IDIOTA! SOY SETTAI LA PRESENTADORA!_

De la nada se escucharon unos aplausos ...

_Que fue eso ?_ pregunto Kisame

_Esto es un programa esto es usual en la tele_ explico Itachi

_Bien les dire las reglas de este reallity_

_No crees que primero deberias asignarnos nuestras habitaciones?,hun_ pregunto deidara

_Eeee si... tu tomaras la rosada y el resto ya vera como hace.._

_OYE!_ gritaron deidara , kakuzu y Konan

_Eso lo resolveremos al azar! Ahora callense !_ grito settai

_No haremos nada sin nuestras habitaciones!_ se quejo hidan

_Esta bien _

Inmediatamente Settai empezo a escrir en un papel y lo pego en la pared El papel decia :

Deidara: el cuarto con tele plasma LED 3D

Tobi : la suite

Pein : la cama de 2 plazas

Konan : el cuarto oriental

Hidan : el cuarto rosa

Kakuzu : el cuarto normal

Zetsu: el jardin

Kisame la piscina (no te pudimos poner en la bañera por k hay todos se bañan y les darian asco verte)

Itachi : el cuarto de felpa !

_Bien, felices?_

_No!_ dijeron casi todos

_Yo no me quejo_ dijeron deidara , kakuzu , zetsu , kisame y tobi

_Jashin-sama no me perdonara!_ ya saben quien dijo eso

_Donde** se supone que pondre mi poster de Tokio Hotel!_ se quejo itachi

_Yo queria la suite :( Aunque pensandolo bien... ya se con kien podria compartir mi cama..._dijo maliciosamente Pein mientras miraba a Konan

_Ni lo sueñes..._ le respondio Konan

_Gracias a sus tonterias perdimos el tiempo! _ les grito Settai

_Perrrdoon : ( _ todos

_Gracias por vernos hoy querido publico! Para la proxima les protemos que estos sub normales se comportaran hasta la proxima ! _

...

Ana : que tal el fic?

camila : algo corto pero bueno

Ana : para la proxima les prometemos que sera mas largooo

Camila: no olviden dejar reviews!

Ana: o sino el espaggetti magico volador te acosara!


	3. Primer desafío1ra parte

Ana: Hoola de nuevo

Camila: Aquí subiendo un nuevo capitulo jajaja

Disclaimer: los personajes no nos pertenecen T...T son obra del gran Kishi-sempai

Ahora A leer el fic

...

**Episodio 3: Primer desafío primera parte**

Ya era de mañana y los akatsukis se encontraban en el comedor 'desayunando'...

-Tengo hambree!- Se quejo el buen chico

-Que ya te serví el desayuno!- le grito Itachi

-Como decirlo...enn... QUEREMOS COMIDA COMESTIBLE, JODER!_ dijo Hidan

-Que dices ... esto es mejor que lo que cocinaba mi mama - dijo mientras comia Zetsu **-Yo quiero un brazo azado!-**

-Bola de malagradecidos... cocino exquisito...- les dijo Itachi

-Haber que esto, Hun -ijo Deidara

-Son huevos revueltos!_

-¿De color azul?— dijo Pein

-Y mira, encima cambia de color!- grito Konan

Entonces la televisión se prendió sola...

-Hoola!- en la pantalla estaba Settai

-Ah eres tu..- dijo Kisame

-Ya que ayer perdimos el tiempo en sus tonterías...-

-OYE!- Todos

-Les explicare las reglas de este reallity-

todos los akatsukis se sentaron en el amplio sofá y prestaron atención como si se tratase de un cuento para ir a dormir

-Primera regla: esta prohibido cualquier contacto con el : Esta prohibido usar jutsus en los juegos que realizaremos. Y tercero: Traten de sobrevivir... Entendido?-

-Si, señor digo señora! - dijeron los akatsukis

-A! se me olvidaba...Donde dice: Baño 2, en realidad es un confesionario con una cámara instalada, ahí se pueden quejar todo lo que quieran .Y descuiden que nadie sabrá lo que dijeron ahí-

-Por cierto a que te refieres con lo de los juegos?- pregunto Itachi

-Eso les explico luego... ahora terminen de desayunar y cuando acaben se dirigen al patio ADIÓS- la tele se apagó

-Muy bien sigamos comiendo- dijo miro a su alrededor -Are? Donde están todos?-todos habían salido corriendo hacia el patio

Una vez que todo Akatsuki estaba en el patio esperaban a la presentadora...

-Se esta tardando, Hun-

-Tobi, NO ME IMITES, HUN!- le grito deidara

-Perdón sempai!-

-Perdón por la demora- apareció Settai

-Nos explicara lo de los juegos?- pregunto Konan

-Si a eso voy...Cada semana ustedes tendrán que hacer unos juegos a los que llamaremos 'desafios' mientras mas desafios ganen acumularan puntos y en el último episodio escogeremos al ganador-explico Settai-Hoy tendremos el primer desafio

-Y cual será- dijo Kisame

-Ya seee! Podríamos matarnos entre nosotros y el que quede vivo gana- dijo hidan

-Sabes tu ganaras, verdad?—le dijo Kakuzu

-Y si hacemos u concurso de cocina?—dijo Itachi

-Prefiero lo de matarnos entre nosotros—dijo Deidara en tono de susto

-DEJENME HABLAR!—grito la presentadora

-Huyy que carácter— dijo Tobi

-El desafío de hoy consistirá en un juego de preguntas—siguió— Estarán en un modulo ubicado en un escenario donde le aremos preguntas, tontas por cierto, y para contestar tendrán que apretar un botón rojo. El que consiga más puntos gana el premio especial—

-Cual será ese premio?- pregunto Konan

- Es secreto!—Grito la presentadora – Ahora ubíquense en el escenario—

Después de un rato los akatsukis se encintraban en el escenario...

-El primer versus será entre Deidara y Tobi—indico Settai

Se podía ver a Deidara ubicado en el modulo derecho y a Tobi en el izquierdo, listos para empezar el juego, los demás akatsukis estaban sentados en unas sillas.

-Primera pregunta—dijo Settai – Que es lo que mas hermoso para mi?—

- ¿Como quieres que sepa eso?—se quejo Deidara

- Los accidentes de transito!—contesto Tobi

-Correcto!.—dijo Settai

- Pero como lo supiste..—pregunto Deidara

-Es que Settai se parece a una amiga que Tobi solía tener en mi aldea—

-Siguiente pregunta! . ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?—

- Pero que clase de preguntas son esas?— se volvió a quejar Deidara

-Las que yo escribí— le respondió Settai

-Negro!—respondió Tobi

-Correcto!—

-AAAAH!-

- Siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuál es mi animal favorito?—

- El cuervo!—respondió Tobi

-Correcto! Tenemos un ganador!—grito Settai

- No es justooo... Sniff—Deidara se puso a llorar como una niñita

-La siguiente ronda: Hidan e Itachi

CONTINUARA...

Ana: Y k tal?

Camila: Me dioooo risa

Ana: en el próximo capitulo tendremos la segunda parte del primer desafío

Camila: déjennos sus rewieds para saber que preguntarles a Itachi y Hidan


	4. Primer desafio 2da parte

Advertencia 1 : No me responsabilizo de ataques de risas extrema

Advertencia 2: Akatsuki no me pertenece sniff , son de Kishi-sempai

Advertencia 3 : Que esperas, a leer!

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 : **

Itachi y Hidan se dirigieron a la plataforma para participar del concurso. Se podia notar a Hidan muy entusiasmado y a Itachi ... bueno el seguia igual de serio.

-Bien ya es hora empezar- anuncio Settai- Primera pregunta: ¿Cual es la comida mas asquerosa del mundo?-

_**PIIIIT.. **_sonó el botón

-Cualquiera que sea cocinada por Itachi- respondio Hidan

-Correcto!- sentencio Settai

-Oyeee!- se quejo Itachi

-Siguiente pregunta: ¿Que es Jashin?-

_**PIIIIT...**_

-Es nada! no existe ! - por desgracia de Hidan, Itachi logro tocar el botón antes que él

-Correcto!- Grito la presentadora

-Ya veran "[¨$%&%"# ateos- grito nuestro querido"angelito"

-Ahora pongan mucha atencion , el que conteste la siguiente pregunta gana- momento de silencio- ¿De que color es la tanga de Orochimaru?

_**PIIIITT...**_

-Rosa!- para sorpresa de todos Itachi respondió

-Co-correcto..- Hasta Settai se quedo impresionada

Todos los Akatsuki se quedaron boquiabiertos y con cara de WTF..

-No me miren asiiii- Itachi se fue a una esquinita rodeado por un aura purpura depresiva a plantar setas

-Itachi-san co-como sabia eso..- pregunto Kisame

-Es algo que no quiero recordar...-

-Mejor sigamos- Settai se recuperó- Los siguientes participantes son: Pein y Kakuzu-

Los dos akatsukis se dirigieron al escenario. Una vez ubicados se dio inicio a la tercera ronda

-_Ganaré por ti Konan..-_ pensaba pein mientras se imaginaba una escena (rara) en la que él y Konan corrian en su encuentro por un jardin de rosas y varios corazoncitos adornando el paisaje mientras estos dos repetian sus nombres.

-Pein!- le grito Settai

-Lalalala- pein seguia soñando despierto

-PEIN!- le grito con mas fuerza

-Que que . Ya empezo el juego?- logro despertar de su sueño

-De hecho ya terminó y perdiste-

-QUEEE?- se exasperó

-Estuviste con cara de idiota mientras hacian las preguntas Y todas las preguntas eran sobre la dominacion de lo que se perdio lider!- le explico Kakuzu

te he fallado Konan!- se lamentaba

-Lo que tu digas- Konan apartó su vista de Pein con una gotita resbalar por su cabeza

-Siguientes participantes: Konan y Kisame- Indico Settai

Konan y Kisame se dirigieron al escenario.

-Primera pregunta: Cuanto es dos mas dos?-

-Pez?- respondio Kisame

-NO!-grito Settai

-Cuatro- respondio aburrida Konan

-Correcto-

-Siguiente pregunta: De que esta hecho el espagetti magico volador?-

-De frutas?- respondio Kisame

-Claro que no!- le volvio a gritar Settai

-De espagetti- respondio aun mas aburrida Konan

-Correcto!-

-Ultima pregunta: (musica de suspenso) ¿Quien es Kira?-

- Deidara!- grito Kisame

-Oyeee!- le grito Deidara

-Oh por favor, Noooo!- le grito

-Light Yagami-repondio aun mas aburrida Konan

-Sii correcto! tenemos un ganador!-

-Ya que termino el concurso- pero Settai fue interrumpida

-Un momento y Zetsu?- pregunto el lider

-A si se me olvido decirles- explicaba Settai- Hace unos momentos vinieron los de limpieza y confundieron a Zetsu con una planta exotica y lo mandaron a la selva del no se preocupen TAL VEZ algun dia lo encontraremos-

Todos los akatsukis se quedaron indignados. Se preguntaban ¿Como que tal vez? .Pero bueno que iban hacer.

-Espero que Zetsu este bien- decia Kisame

Mientras tanto en algun lugar del Amazonas:

-Ayudenme- se podia apreciar a Zetsu siendo rodeado de aborigenes de la zona

-Hoy habra una rica ensalada-dijo el jefe de tribu

Volviendo al reallity:

- Como les decia. Los ganadores do hoy son : Tobi, Itachi,Kakuzu y Konan. Cado uno de ellos recibiran 10 puntos hoy! y tendran un premio - explicaba Settai mientra les daba a los ganadore un cupon

-Y estos cupones? son gratis, cierto?- pregunto Kakuzu

-Son vales para que coman gratis en el mejor restaurant de aqui. Cuando acabe el reallity podran ir- dijo Settai

-Pero estos cupones vencen hoy- dijo Konan

-Lo sé - dijo Settai con una sonrisa

-NOS DAN ALGO GRATIS Y NO LO PODREMOS USAR?- se exaspero Kakuzu

-Bueno... calmate- le dijo Settai con una gotita en la cabeza

-Tardara un poco pero se le pasara- dijo Hidan

-Ahora vayan a dormir que mañana será un laaaargo dia- se reia malevolamente Settai

-Tobi se irá a su aaaamplia cama!- dijo el buen chico

Todos hechaban miradas asesinas a Tobi. Y se fueron

-Hasta la proxima publico! No se pierda el proximo capitulo! - se despidio Settai

Camila: Me rei muxoooooooo

Ana : Ah por cierto amigos el dia 21 de noviembre es el cumpleaños de Camila¡Asi que mandenle saludos a traves de sus reviews!(y una torta,claro)

Camila: Dennos ideas del proximo desafio. Ya que estamos cortas de inspiracion sniff. Y no olviden mi cumple Bye~

Ana : Adiossss


	5. Akatsuki de cosplayers?

disclaimer: Holas como ya saben Akatsuki no nos pertenece ...es de Masashi Kishimoto y blah blah blah ... Solo lean y diviertanse!

**CAPITULO 5 :¿COSPLAYERS?**

Era de madrugada y nuestros '''angelitos'' dormian unos tiernos bebes en su cuna pero ese lindo sueno estaba a punto de terminar...

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Todos lo akatsukis se despertaron bruscamente y la mayoria se callo de su cama y creo que uno se hizo pipi...

-MONSTRUO!- grito Tobi

Lo que los akatsukis habian visto era una silueta con apariencia viscosa y gemia y no articulaba bien las palabras que decia.

-Aarrgg guahdslod- dijo la cosa

Todos los aktsuki menos uno estaban arrinconados en una esquina de la sala gritando horrorizados...

-Es Zetsu! tontos!- les grito Konan mientras encendia la luz

Ya calmados, los akatsukis trataron de disimular su evidente miedo.

-Yo sabia que era el solo grite por compromiso...hunn- trato de fingir Deidara

-Pero sempai, usted grito como una ninita- le dijo Tobi

-Callate Tobi!Asi es mi dulce voz-

-Es otra de las pruebas que recolecto para comprovar de que sempai es una chica!-

-Dejen su tonta pelea a un lado!-les grito el lider

-Zetsu, dinos que te paso- le dijo Konan

El pobre Zetsu,ya mas calmado, se sento en el sillon para tratar de explicarles a sus companeros lo que le habia ocurrido

- uh-bueno es-este yo estaba en el jardin tranquilo...

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba Zetsu discutiendo consigo mismo en el jardin...

-Que no!-

**-Que si-**

-Toma!- se dio un punetazo si mismo y quedo eso, pasaron dos sujetos de la produccion y lo metieron a un camion y ese camion lo llevo aun avion con destino al Amazonas. Cuando Zetsu desperto se encontro rodeado de aborigenes que estaban a punto de hacerlo que de los arboles se aparecio un hombre en taparanos.

-AAAAA... yo te salvare! horrible criatura- dijo el hombre en taparrabos

**-A quien le dices horrible criatura, striper de segunda!- **

El hombre en taparabos logro rescatarlo y al ver lo feo que era lo avento a un enorme rio que lo llevo a las alcantarillas de la ciudad.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Pobre zetsu...- dijo el buen chico

-Jajaja casi te hacen ensalada! planta de #$*% - se burlo Hidan

-Y para eso me despiertean?- dijo Itachi

-DEJALOS HORRIBLE MONSTRUO!- Settai entro corriendo a la sala con un bat de beisvol

-Calma, solo es Zetsu- dijo Kisame

-Eee? y el monstruo?- dijo confundida Settai

-Todo fue un mal entendido- le explico Kakuzu

-Ufff. Pense que les habia pasado algo-

-Oooh nos quieeeeere- dijo con dulzura Tobi

- Es que si les pasa algo Adios reiting!-

-Sigue siendo la misma,hunn- dijo Deidara

-Bueno en vista que ya amanecio les dire el desafio de hoy!-

Los akatsukis se sentaron en el sofa a escuchar lo que tenia que decir Settai..

-Bueno el dia de hoy haran (musica de suspenso) cosplay!-

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF.

-Hacer cosplay va en contra del jashinismo-

-Si si que un papel de esta caja y leanlo en voz alta-

Los akatsukis se acercaron y tomaron cada uno un papel.

-Me toco de L de death note!- dijo Kisame

-A mi me toco...Moka? de Rosario+vampire?- dijo Konan

-Yo hare cosplay de maid!- grito Deidara

-A Tobi le toco de Kon! (Bleach)-dijo Tobi-Tobi es un buen chico!-

-A mi toco de...SASUKE?-dijo mejor dicho grito Itachi

-A mi toco de un tal Black Star (soul eater)- dijo Kakuzu

-A mi me toco de Sakura? de sakura card captor?- se altero Hidan- Por Jashin-sama...-

-A mi me toco de **EVA 01! de evangelion!-**dijo Zetsu

-A mi me toco de Light Yagami! yeeee yeee- dijo con felicidad Pein

-Bueno ahora que saben de que hara cosplay: Estan contentos?- les pregunto Settai

-Claro que no!- dijeron casi todos

-Yo siiiii- dijo Pein

-Cada uno se fabricara su propio cosplay.Y habran tres invitados especiales como jurados-les dijo Settai- Tienen una hora!-

Todos los aktsukis se pusieron a confeccionar su cosplay o la menos eso trataron...

Un rato despues ya estaba todo listo para empezar el desafio. Y los tres jueces eran el equipo 7 (sasuke naruto y sakura)

-Que pase el primero!-grito Settai

En el escenario se aparecio Kisame con su "cosplay".Este "L" tenia el pelo rubio y el polo rosado con unos pantalones blancos y usaba zapatos

-Holo soy L y odio el azucar!- esa fue su estupenda presentacion

-Hasta yo lo hubiera hecho mejor- dijo Sakura que le puso 0

-Que perdida de tiempo- dijo Naruto que le puso -1

-...-Sasuke le puso 0 y era evidente que estaba aburrido

-El siguiente!-

Aparecio Konan con su cosplay de Moka con un perfecto cosplay y dijo:

-So-soy Moka y... y ...- esta frustrada y se podia apreciar que queria matarlos a todos-Al diablo con esto! no dire nada esto es humillante!- y se fue

-Buen cosplay pero no hizo nada- sakura le puso 5

-Se veia liiiiinda..- naruto le puso 7

-...- Sasuke le puso 6

-El siguiente!-

Aparecio Deidara con un vestido corto a blanco y negro y con una bebida en la mano y se podia notar que no estaba comodo con su cosplay..

-So-soy una linda Maid!—trato de fingir una sonrisa que le salio espantosa...

-Jajajaja—Sakura se reia hasta mas no poder y le puso 8

-Que linnda eees—Suspiraba Naruto y le puso 9

-Eee... Naruto es un chico—le dijo Sakura

-Lose...—Dijo Naruto y no podia dejar de mirar a Deidara con ojitos brillantes

-...—Sasuke estaba mas aburrido aun y le puso 7

-Siguiiiiente!—Grito Settai

Aparecio en el escenario Tobi con su cosplay de haciendo un bailecito y gritaba sin parar: Kon es un buen chico!

-Sin comentarios—Dijo Sakura, le puso 5

-Que divertido!—grito Naruto que le puso un 7

-Me estoy artando! Que no hay nada bueno?—Sasuke se impacientaba y le puso 4

-El siguiente—dijo Settai

Entonces aparecio en el escenario Itachi con un cosplay de SASUKE! Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos y con cara de WTF.

-...—

-...—

Las miradas de Itachi y de Sasuke se entrelazaron con seriedad...

-Jajajajjaajajja—Sasuke no pudo contenerse la risa y se tumbo al suelo a le dolia el estomago de la risa!—Esto es lo que queria ver! Valio la pena venir—Sasuke se contuvo la risa un poco y le puso 10! Loa otros jurados le pusieron 9

-Ja ja ja—Itachi imitaba la voz de SASUKE con sarcasmo—Muy chistoso no? Pues todavia no has visto mi actuacion!—Todos pusieron atencion—Hola soy Sasuke y soy un ! y me gusta jugar con peluches de felpa y finjo ser el espagetti magico volador!—La cara de sasuke tomo un color rojo de la ira de la verguenza

-Prometiste que no dirias nada del espagetti magico volador! Buaaa!—Sasuke tenia gans de matar a Itachi pero este salio corriendo.

-Bi-bien ahora el siguiente—Settai tambien se quedo impactada

...

-DIJE,EL SIGUIENTE!—nadie aparecia

...

-Kakuzu sigues tu!— kakuzu se aparecio en el escenario pero no estaba con su cosplay—Y tu cosplay?—le pregunto Settai

-Ah si, no lo hice—dijo Kakuzu

-Por queee?—le pregunto la presentadora

-Sabes? Hay maneras menos humillantes de hacer el —Se fue

-Eso fue raro pero bien, el tendra su castigo siguiente!—

...

Nadie aparecia

-Ahora que pasa?—

-Es que no quiero salir asi!—le grito Hidan que estaba detras de unas cortinas

-Huy que pena...Ven aqui de una buena vez!—Settai lo tomo del brazo y lo empujo al escenario.

Vestia un vestidito rosado con alitas y tenia una peluca!

Todos sus companeros en Akatsuki le tomaron fotos.

-Esto ira a Youtube! – Decia Deidara

-Malditos #$%&- Hidan se amargo y salio jurado le puso 3

el siguiente!—

Aparecio Zetsu con su "cosplay" del EVA una caja de carton que decia EVA 01

-Tanchan!— dijo Zetsu

-El peor cosplay que he visto en mi vida—Sakura le puso 2

-Coinsido contigo—Naruto le puso 2

-Que perdida de tiempo—Sasuke tambien le puso 2

Zetsu salio enojado del escenario

**-Tedije que tu traje era una porqueria—**

-Callate!—se decia a si mismo

-Ahora el ultimo participante!—

Aparecio Pein con un cosplay...aceptable...de Ligt Yagami

-Yo sere su nuevo DIOS! Este mundo esta podrido! MUAJAJA—hizo una actuacion increible

-Buena actuacion—Sakura le puso 10!

-No es actuacion—dijo Pein

-Actuaste increible!—Naruto le puso 10

-Que no es actuacion!—seguia gritando Pein

-Wooo enserio excelente actuacion!—Hasta sasuke le puso 10!

-Es en serio! Sere su nuevo dios!—seguia gritando Pein

-Tenemos un gandor!.Felicidades por tu excelente actuacion!—dijo Settai—Has ganado los 10 puntos del desafi o de hoy!—

-Pero es verdad!—Pein seguia gritando

-Veannos la proxima! Adios publico!—

Nota de Camila:Si,ya todos sabemos el rollo de que no ofendamos a ciertos personajes perfectos llamados Sasuke pero Ana quería reirse un rato...asi k perdon si ofendimos a alguien...

Camila: ke liindo capitulo

Ana: SIII! Y recuerda dejar tu review para que nos digas quien quieres que gane en el proximo desafio!


	6. Capitulo 6:dulces sueños

Disclaimer: este capitulo esta inspirado en un capitulo de isla del drama y si no sabes que es pues k pena.A leer!

**CAPITULO 6: DULCES SUENOS**

Era medio dia y los akatsukis se encontraban en la sala..

-Esta tarde si que esta tranquila- dijo relajado en el sofa Hidan

-Muuuuy tranquila- dijo Kakuzu

-¿Esa loca de la presentadora estara tramando algo?- se pregunto Pein

-Hola hola!- hizo su aparicion Settai

- Que bien, ya vino- dijocon sarcasmo Deidara

-No sean malos!- dijo Settai -Les tengo buenas no tendran que comer la horrible comida de Itachi.-

-Yeee!- todos menos Itachi gritaron de alegria

-Oye!- se quejo Itachi

-Vamos siganme!- y todos se fueron detras de ella

Se encontraban en el jardin y habia una enorme mesa con los platillos mas deliciosos que jamas habian visto. A todos se les hacia agua la boca.

-Vamos que esperan, a comer!-

Todos se dirigieron corriendo a la mesa y empezaron a comer desesperados, como si nunca hubieran probado alga tan rico.

-Hump yo cocino mejor- dijo Itachi

-Claaaro- dijo Kakuzu volteando los ojos

-Nose... me parece raro todo esto..- dicia extranada Konan

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?- le dijo Pein

-Unnnh nose..- le contesto

Una vez que todos llenaron,y valla que lo hicieron, sus anuncio:

-Ahora dara inicio al desafio!-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento,hunn- dijo Deidara

-El desafio de hoy consistira en lo siguiente- siguio -Un despertaton!-

-Un despertaton?- se preguntaron todos

que quede mas tiempo despierto : gana!- dijo

-Eso explica la comida...era para que nos de sueno verdad?—le dijo Konan

-Siii!—dijo Tobi

-Bien, 3..2..1.. ya pueden empezar a no dormir!—

-….—

-…-

Asi paso una hora y nuestros no tan queridos concursantes empezaron a sentir algo de sueño.

-Que tal? Deberíamos acelerar las cosas…- dijo Settai sacando un cuento para dormir.

-Ohoh—dijo Deidara

-Habia una vez…- contaba Settai

-Oh no por Jashinn-sama!—dijo Hidan

-Yo soy fuerte como hombre! Y puedo aguantar un cuentito de hadas!—dijo Deidara

-Un hadita…- seguía contando Settai

-Esos cuentos están malditos!—gritaba Hidan

-Que vivía en una liiinda y mágica aldea donde se repartía paz y amor…-

-Quiero morir! Pero no puedo! Aaah!—seguía gritando Hidan

-Y conoció a un apuesto príncipe azul y tuvieron un cachorrito muuuy esponjosito al que llamaron Fifi y vivieron feliiices para siempre!—acabo de contar

Hidan se quedo con cara de traumado.Y Deidara se quedo tirado en el piso chupándose el dedo como una niñita de 3 anos.

-Claaaro todo un hombre—dijo Kakuzu refiriéndose a Deidara

Paso otra hora.

-Kakuuuzu! Quieres este billete?—dijo Settai

Kakuzu fue corriendo y acyuo como un perrito.

-A ver rueda!—Kakuzu rodo

-Ahora salta—y salto

-Ahora duerme!—y se quedo dormido

-Bien otro menos. Ademas nunca le iba a dar mi dinero!—

-Ya me esta dando sueno…- dijo Konan

-Resiste Konan! Por nuestro amor!—le dijo Pein

-Que amor? El único amor que tienes es a tu almohada donde esta mi foto! Subnormal—le dijo Konan

Pein se fue a una esquinita con un aura depresiva.

Settai se le acerco.

-Quieres que Konan te ame?—le dijo Settai

-Siiii—le respondió

-Entonces tomate esta posion de amor—le dio una botella con un sticker que decía: posion de amor.

Pein se la tomo toda y segundos después se quedo dormido y susurraba el nombre de Konan.

-Que tonto…. Era un somnífero—dijo Settai

-Ahora escucharemos música clásica—seguía la tortura

Se podía escuchar un remix de Beethoven y de Mozart. Kisame y Zetsu se quedaron dormidos.

-Demonios! Aah!—Hidan se dirigió a un acantilado y se lanzo—Demonios sigo vivo. Alguien me lanzar me lanza una cuerda?—dijo Hidan

-Jeje me gusta mi trabajo! Aunque no me paguen lo suficiente—dijo Settai

-Ummm Sasori no danna!—decía entre sueños Deidara mientras abrazaba un tronco.

-Que raro es…- dijo Konan

-…-

-Itachi?—decía Tobi

-Que quieres—le dijo Itachi

-No tienes sueno?—le pregunto

-No mucho por que albergo odio en mi interior—dijo

-Contare otro cuento para dormir—dijo Settai

-OH rayos!—dijo Hidan que ya había salido del acantilado ""con ayuda de Jashin-sama"".

-Habia una vez un niño llamado Sasuke que amaba muuucho a su hermano…-

-Buenas noches—se despidió Itachi y se quedo dormido a propósito.

-Y después que paso?—pregunto Tobi acerca del cuento

-Todos vivieron en rencor para siempre. Contento?—le dijo Settai

-Yuupi!—daba brinquitos Tobi

-_Como hago para que se duerma Tobi…- _pensaba Settai

Settai puso unos audífonos en las orejas de Tobi de música de cuna .Después de 5 minutos se durmió.

-Solo nos quedan dos! Quien ganara?—decía Settai

-Oye como puedes soportar esto?—le pregunto Hidan a Konan

-Con fuerza mental—le respondió

-Quieres librarte de Pein de una vez por todas?—le pregunto Hidan

-SIIII!—respondió de inmediato

-Pues déjame ganar el desafio y yo te ayudo—le dijo Hidan

-No gracias—le respondió –Iré al baño—se levanto—Sola.— dijo mirando a las cámaras.

Hidan estaba que se quería dormir. Asi pasó media hora y todos se preguntaban por Konan

-Se esta tardando demasiado!—dijo Hidan—Voy a ver que es lo que pasa—se dirigió al baño.

-Oye es el baño de chicas!—Le dijo Settai

-Y que importa!—abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Konan : durmiendo plácidamente en el piso del baño.

-Tenemos un ganador!—anuncio Settai

-Siiii!—gritaba de felicidad Hidan

-Y hay un premio para el ganador!—

-Cual es cual es!—

-100 libros de cuentos de hadas!—

-AAaaaah! No los quiero! No los quiero!—decía Hidan

-Uy que pena por que todos los días un señor ira a tu cuerto y le leera cada uno de los cuentos!—

-NOOOOOO! Ahhhh!—gritaba Hidan

-Y usted querido publico: véanos la próxima!

Camila: me gusto el capitulo

Jesuz: a mi no

Ana: Tu que haces aquí?

Jesuz: unnh hablemos del polen?

Ana: NOO!

Camila: SIII!

Ana: Camila! No me contradigas

Jesuz: Yo también quiero hablar!

Ana: ya vete!

Jesuz: Votame (ana empujo a su primo Jesuz de un quinto piso y no le paso nada para desgracia de Ana)

Camila: deja tus reviews sino Jesuz les dara una laaarga y aburiiida charla del polen.


	7. Capitulo 7: el talento secreto

Disclaimer: Akatsuki no nos pertenece y blah blah ya lo saben... Y por cierto tendremos un nuevo escritor(en contra de nuestra voluntad) en el fic: Jesuz! Ahora disfruten el capitulo y mil disculpas por ausentarnos tanto tiempo GOMENASAIIIIII !_

**CAPITULO 7 : El talento secreto **

Los akatsuki se encontraban viendo la tele placidamente en el sofá hasta que...

-¡Hola chicos! ya vine- anuncio Settai

-Oooh que bien...- dijo con sarcasmo Deidara

Hidan le hechaba una mirada asesina a Settai.

-Y a ti que te pasa- le dijo Settai a Hidan

-GRRRRR- este solo le gruñó

-Ah si lo de los cuentos jajaja- Settai se empezó a reir -Hoy harán un concurso de talentos ! tienen media horapara prepararse! Adios- y se fué

-Siii, podré hacer mis exibiciones de mi arte!- exclamo alegremente Deidara

Todos parecían estar contentos con el desafío. Asi pasó media hora y ya era hora para iniciar.

-El primero será...Itachi!- anunció Settai y el nombrado subió al escenario

-Como talento que tengo es-dijo Itachi con la exprecion mas seria del mundo- cocinar ! -cambio su tono de voz por una mas animado- asi que les hice unos exquisitos platillos como demostracion y- pero fué interrumpido.

-AAH, no quiero probar nada de lo que tu cocines, siguiente!- grito Settai

-Hump, no tienen buen paladar como yo- y se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar.

Emtonces subió al escenario Hidan.

-Yo como talento tengo cantarle canciones a jashin-sama!- y empezó a cantar cosas raras que no se le entendia hasta parecía que lo hiciera en otro idioma pero lo hacía con mucho opera- Gracias**** ateos- se agacho para saludar al público y se retiro.

-Gracias, Hidan por tu HERMOSO canto- dijo Settai poniendole enfasis a la palabra hermosa- el siguiente!- y subio al escenario Deidara.

-Y para talento especial yo hare...MI arte!- exclamo muy muy alegre Deidara

-Oh oh, sempai hara su arte todos corran !- grito Tobi y acto seguido todoso se alejaron unos 700 kilometros y se escucho una gran explosion que dejo muchos arboles dañados. Luego todos volvieron al lugar de la explosion.

-Siguiente!- grito Settai aun con marcas de quemadura e hizo su aparición al escenario Tobi.

-Yo les contaré un cuento de hadas!—dijo Tobi alzando los brazos.

-NooOOooOOOoo—gritaba del terror Hidan mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra un árbol.

-Jejeje—se reía Settai

-Era un 30 de febrero del mil novecientos que te importa en el mundo mágico y después vinieron los extraterrestres y gobernaron América y ….—

-Suficiente, Tobi . Estuvo"lindo", siguiente!—

-Tobi es un buen chico!—y se retiro

Zetsu subió al escenario.

-Para mi acto yo …..—

**-Me los comeré a todos!—**

-No! Vamos a explicar el proceso de polinización!—

**-****No vamos a hacer eso, es ridículo!—**

**-**Que si!—

-**Que no!—**

**-**Que si!**—**

Y Zetsu se quedo discutiendo con él mismo durante un rato, hasta que Settai se aburrió y lo hecho del escenario.

-Siguiente!—

Subió al escenario Kisame.

-Yo voy a cantar mientras hago gárgaras!—entonces tomó un vaso con agua y empezó a hacer gárgaras mientras cantaba..—Ejtregita gonde grrr estas gquiego vejte…- Estaba cantando ´´estrellita donde estas´´.

-Muy bueno, bien hecho Kisame!—exclamo Hidan

-Enserio crees eso? Hidan – dijo Kisame con brillitos en los ojos.

-No, idiota—y lo choteo. Kisame solo se fue deprimido a su asiento. Luego subió al escenario Pein.

-Mi talento especial consiste en—pero fue interrumpido

-Mira que si tu talento especial es amar desquisiadamente a Konan, mejor anda sentándote—le dijo Settai.

-No es eso! Pero lo iba a ser jeje—dijo Pein

-Esta bien, continua—le dijo Settai

-Yo tengo como talento especial, hacer piercings— exclamo

-No me digas…- dijo Deidara sarcásticamente y volteando los ojos.

-Si. Y para que vean como lo hago me haré unos piercings ahora mismo!—entonces empezó a perforar su piel y solio mucha pero mucha sangre, en fin era una escena asquienta y perturbadora.

-Si-siguiente…- dijo Settai un poco asustada.

Entonces Konan subió al escenario.

-Bueno yo hare—decía Konan hasta que fue interrumpida por cierto fan suyo.

-Yuhuuu, ¡bravo!—gritaba Pein desde los asientos.

-¡Puedes callarte!—le grito Konan enojada y con venas en la cara.

-Sniff ok sniff—Pein se resintio como un perrito y se calló

-Yo les haré mil origamis de lo que quieran en cinco minutos—expresó Konan con un brillo en los ojos—Haber de que quieren que les haga origamis?—pregunto Konan.

-¡De un cadáver!—gritó Settai

-¡De una ballena!—gritó Kisame

-¡De dinero!—gritó Kakuzu

-¡De Jashin-sama!—gritó Hidan

-¡De lo que sea!—gritó Itachi

-¡De un lindo conejito!—gritó Tobi

-¡De una bomba nuclear! hunn—gritó Deidara

-**¡De zombis!—**gritó la parte negra de Zetsu— ¡De mi tía Hortensia!—gritó su otra parte

-Bien entonces será de grullas—expresó Konan, ignorando a los demás.

-GRRRR— ellos solo gruñeron.

Konan empezó a hacer sus origamis con una destreza única, parecía magia. Lo hacía tan rápido que no se le veían las manos y dejo escapar una que otra gotita de sudor.

-¡Listo!—dijo Konan que increíblemente había acabado las mil grullas en exactamente 5 minutos.

-Wow eso estuvo súper—exclamó Settai—Bien ahora veamos al último: Kakuzu—

-Yo voy a—pero fue interrumpido por su compañero el jashinista.

-Si si si si el dinero y blah blah—

-Cierra el pico y escucha!—le gritó Kakuzu y siguió—Como tengo una habilidad especial con la costura, aparte que tomé una que otras clases y bueno….¡Les haré unos lindos trajes! ¡En menos de media hora!—exclamó encantado.

-Bah no puedes hacer eso, hunn—expresó Deidara

-Si , no es posible—dijo Itachi

-Además….Jashin-sama sabrá que gustos tendrás en cuanto a moda—dijo el jashinista.

-Bien, como quieran. Entonces solo le hare ropa a Settai—dijo Kakuzu

-Que afortunada soooy….—dijo Settai sarcásticamente.

Kakuzu empezó a hacer la ropa y al cabo de diez minutos acabó. Tenía la ropa cubierta con un mantel negro para darle un toque de misterio.

-¡Tachan!—sacó el mantel y se podía apreciar la ropa que para sorpresa de todos era en realidad cool. Era blusa morada oscuro con las mangas grises con diseño de murciélagos y una falda negra la parte de adelante más corta que la de atras.

-Wow esta chévere!—dijo Pein

-¡Y lo hizo en diez minutos! Joder—gritó Hidan

-¡Ay gracias Kakuzu, nunca nadie me había regalado algo tan lindo!—decía Settai con felicidad que hasta le brillaban los ojos.

-Quien dijo regalar. Es tuyo por 50 dólares—dijo Kakuzu extendiendo la mano.

-¡Eres cruel! Y se supone quela cruel aquí soy yo—se quejaba Settai , parecía una niñita haciendo berrinche.

-Ya ya ya – dijo Kakuzu

-Y como decidiremos al ganador—preguntó Itachi

-Fácil. Usted mi no tan querido publico votara por su favorito enviando el nombre de quien quiere que gane al 616. Vote ahora que solo tiene cinco minutos—

Cinco minutos después…..

-Ya tenemos los resultados—y se escucho música de suspenso.

-De donde viene eso?—pregunto Kisame algo extrañado por la procedencia de la música

-Ni idea—le respondió Itachi

- Y el ganador es….. ¡Kakuzu!—anunció Settai.

-Yuhuuu!—gritaba Kakuzu

-¡Pero mis origamis estuvieron mejor!—

-Y mis piercings!—

-Miren, es que como no teníamos publico yo fui la única que votó— dijo Settai

Todos se empezaron a quejar.

-Sintonícenos la próxima vez aquí en House ¡ ¡Adiós!—

**Camila: hola! Perdonen la demora! Gomenasai!**

**Ana: Si lo siento es que mi lap top sufrió un pequeño por ni decir grande problemita sniff pero lo bueno es que ya lo solucionamos**

**Camila: Y estaremos full desde ahora ya que salimos de vacaciones! Wiii**

**Jesuz: Ana tonta!**

**Ana:¡ Cállate!**

**Camila: por cierto tendremos a Jesuz, el primo de Ana, como nuevo colaborador con el fic**

**Jesuz: Siiii !**

**Ana: también esperamos que hayan pasado feliz navidad**

**Camila: y que pasen un lindo año nuevo**

**Jesuz: y un lindo día del polen también!**

**Camila: y recuerda dejar tu reviews sino vendrá la naranja molesta (para mas información busquen en youtube)**


	8. Cap8: Y hoy parecia ser un lindo dia

Disclaimer: En primer lugar ya saben que los Akatsuki no nos pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto que no los deja ni para ir al baño y bueno solo disfruten del fic! Y Settai es un personaje credo por nosotras!

**Capitulo 8: Y hoy parecía ser un lindo día **

Era un día soleado y la casa parecía estar tranquila….parecía….

-Atención, atención—se escuchaba una voz por toda la casa

-De donde viene eso—se pregunto Kisame

-Es un parlante—respondió Itachi

-Ooh—expresó Kisame es señal de haber entendido

-Atención chicos—seguía diciendo la voz

-Esa voz es familiar—dijo Zetsu—**Pues claro tonto, es Settai—** se respondió a sí mismo.

-Chicos y chica hoy….. ¡Iremos a la playa!—exclamó Settai

-Siiii—todos estaban felices al parecer.

-A si que empaquen sus cosas que el auto sale en media hora. Adiós—

Todos los Akatsuki fueron volando a sus cuartos para empacar lo que iban a llevar a la playa.

-Llevaré mi protector solar, esta piel de bebé no resistirá los rayos UV, hunn—decía Deidara mientras empacaba.

-Mi flotador se patito, pelota de playa, dulces y mi traje de baño, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – exclamó el buen chico

-Mi espejo, protector para mi hermoso cabello principesco, muñeco vudú de Orochimaru…..Ya eso es todo—dijo Itachi

-Llevaré mi Samehada… traje de baño y….. Creo que eso es todo—dijo Kisame

-Mi rastreador de tesoros, mi dinero ya que no es seguro dejarlos aquí solos—dijo (sino quien mas) Kakuzu

-Mi guía para divertirse en la playa de Jashin-sama y…. mi traje de baño jeje luciré mis súper abdominales jeje—exclamaba Hidan

-**Tenedor talla humano, **polen, **set de bromas y…. traje **de baño—decían ambos Zetsus.

Konan empacaba sus cosas mientras cierto fan suyo la observaba.

-Konan…. ¿no vas a llevar el traje de baño que te regale?—dijo Pein

-No—respondió de manera cortante.

-Por qué….—

-En primer lugar nunca me pondría algo así—

-Que tiene de malo—dijo Pein mientras mostraba un bikini de tanga delgada y lo agitaba.

-Ni siquiera voy a responder—decía Konan

Una vez que todos estaban listos para partir…

-Bien ya están todos no?— preguntó Settai

-Siii – respondieron

-Wow, iremos en esa limosina?—dijo Kisame señalando una linda y lujosa limosina

-No, yo iré ahí. Ustedes allá—dijo Settai señalando una vieja y oxidada camioneta—Adiós. Los veo en la playa—

Los Akatsuki se subieron a la oxidada y vieja camioneta, que por cierto los asientos eran más duros que cemento y que a mitad de camino tuvieron que bajarse y empujar la camioneta porque se les había acabado la gasolina, pero lograron llegar a la playa.

-Hola chicos, porque la demora—decía Settai muy plácidamente echada en una amaca mientras tomaba agua de coco.

-¡La gasolina se acabó!—gritó Kakuzu

-¡Y tuvimos que empujar la *** camioneta hasta acá!—gritó el jashinista

-Si si lo que digan, pero mejor diviértanse que esta es una de las playas más lindas de la zona—y Settai tenía razón, la playa donde estaban era en verdad linda.

Y eso es lo que hacían. Se divertían.

-Yo iré a tomar sol un rato, hunn—dijo Deidara—Hidan pásame el bloqueador, por favor. Esta en mi mochila—

-Con mucho gusto—Hidan le había dado a Deidara aceite para freír en vez de bloqueador—Deidara yo mismo te echo el bloqueador no te preocupes, jeje—

-Ya que insistes…- dijo Deidara que se encontraba de espaldas. Hidan le echó el aceite en su espalda y escribió: "Patéame" en la espalda de Deidara.

-Listo, ya esta. Jeje—Hidan contenía la risa y salió de ahí corriendo.

-Que amable que esta Hidan hoy…. —dijo Deidara muy relajadamente dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta.

-¡Sempai, sempai!—gritó el buen chico.

-Que quieres Tobi—

-Iré a nadar con mi flotador de patito. No quieres venir?—

-No, Tobi—

-Esta bien—Tobi se fue a nadar al mar u estaba chapoteando mucha agua que le cayó un poco a Kisame directo al ojo

-¡Tobi! ¡Anda a nadar a otra parte!—gritó Kisame un poco fastidiado

-Esta bien! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!— y Tobi se fue nadando

Kisame estaba plácidamente flotando pero sentía algo raro, como si lo observaran. Luego sintió que algo rozó su pierna y se alarmó. Entonces vio una aleta de tiburón acercarse a él .

-Aaah! ¡Tiburón!- Kisame se espanto tanto que corrió sobre el agua

-Jajaja, eso siempre funciona—dijo Zetsu que resulto ser el ´´tiburón´´- **Ahora si, a comer gente de verdad—**

Kakuzu se encontraba en la playa de estacionamiento y estaba cobrando peaje!

-Son 10 $ por favor— le dijo Kakuzu a unas personas que intentaban estacionar su auto

-Pero no se paga!—le reclamó una de las personas

-Ya, tu paga! No seas tacaño!—le replico Kakuzu

-Aaah! Esta bien – y le dio 10 $

-Espere un momento—lo detuvo Kakuzu

-Ahora que!—

-Son 10 $ por persona—

-Oh por favor!— el pobre hombre no tuvo otra opción que pagarle a Kakuzu

-Me encanta la playa—decía Kakuzu con un enorme manojo de billetes en su mano.

Mientras tanto…

-Que haces Dei—pregunto Itachi

-Tomando el sol—

-Sabes lo que tienes en tu espalda, verdad?—

-No se de lo que hablas—

-No nada, olvídalo- Itachi sabia lo que tenia Deidara en la espalda pero decidió quedarse callado para ver que pasaba—Oye, deberías ir a nadar—

-Si, buena idea—Deidara se levanto dispuesto a ir a nadar pero mientras caminaba un niñito se le acercó y lo pateó muy fuertemente—¡Auu! ¡Por que haces eso mocoso!—

-Jaja—el niñito solo se burló de él y se fue corriendo

-Jajaja, que divertido—se reía Hidan que estaba al lado de Itachi

-Tu fuiste, verdad?—le dijo Itachi

-Quien más sería. Jajaja—

En eso, un par de chicas muy bonitas se acercaron a Itachi y Hidan.

-Ustedes son de ese programa de televisión, verdad?—dijo una de ellas

-Pues…claro que si—dijo Itachi en tono seductor

-Obvio nena—dijo Hidan

-Como no reconocerlos!—

-Tu eres el que cocina cosas raras!—dijo una de las chicas señalando a Itachi

-Y él es el que se disfrazo de Sakura card captor!—dijo la otra chica señalando a Hidan y ambas chicas empezaron a reír –Un gusto conocerlos. Adiós—y se fueron

-Malditas, las voy a ofrecer como un sacrificio para Jashin-sama!—

Mientras tanto….

Konan se encontraba leyendo un libro titulado:"Como deshacerme de mi acosador"

-Konan…- dijo Pein

-Que quieres—dijo ella con tono cortante

-No te vas a poner tu traje de baño? –

-No—

-Pero el mar esta lindo!—

-Uy pues que pena—

-Eres mala!—

-Hey, amigo!—unas chicas (la mismas de antes) llamaron a Pein

-Si?—dijo Pein

-Nos podrías poner el bloqueador en la espalda?—

-Claro, ya voy!—y Pein fue hacia las chicas

Konan alzo la mirada y miró a Pein como le echaba el bloqueador a las chicas. Lo miraba con algo de furia, y sin que se de cuenta termino arrugando por completo su libro que era bastante grueso. Se podía ver que Pein se divertía mucho con las chicas y, por increíble que parezca, se olvido de Konan por un momento. Al cabo de un rato regreso con Konan.

-Ya vine—dijo Pein

-Veo que te divertiste mucho— le replicó Konan

-Y que lo digas. Esas chicas eran fans del programa y hasta me pidieron autógrafos y me saque fotos con ellas. Soy famoso puedes creerlo!—decía con alegría Pein

-Oye Pein….—

-Si?—

-No, nada—

-Vamos, dime!—

-Me-me gustaría que…- Konan se estaba sonrojando

-Si …..— decía Pein ilusionado

-Que me traigas una bebida!—

-Ooh, esta bien—dijo Pein desilusionado y se fue a comprar la bebida

-Uff casi se me escapa!—dijo Konan aliviada

Ya atardecía y era hora de irse a casa

-Bien chicos, es hora de irnos! Se divirtieron?—

-Yo tengo una quemadura que dice: Patéame.!—

-Como te diste cuenta!—dijo Hidan

-Por que mas de media playa me pateo!—

-No se ustedes pero yo hice algo productivo—dijo Kakuzu con su manojo de billetes en la mano

-Oigan como regresamos si la camioneta ya no sirve—dijo Kisame

Todos miraron a Settai

-Esta bien, pueden ir en la limosina—dijo Settai

-Siii !—exclamaron todos

Una vez que llegaron a la casa

-Bueno yo me voy—dijo Settai tratando de huir

-Alto ahí!—dijo Zetsu

-Explícanos por que hoy no hemos tenido ningún desafío—dijo Hidan

-Bueno la noticia que les daré los afectara un poco, sobre todo a Itachi—

-Va venir Gastón Acurio?**(N/A: Gastón Acurio es un famoso chef aquí en Perú) **y remplazara a Itachi?—dijo Pein

-No!—respondió Settai—Les di un lindo dia para que no se enojaran tanto con migo…-

-Ya habla!—gritaron todos

-¡Orochimaru será su nuevo compañero!—Todos los Akatsuki se quedaron en shock e Itachi se desmayó—

-Hola chicos me extrañaron?— dijo Orochimaru que ya había llegado

-Aaah!- Gritaron todos

-Y usted mi no tan querido publico sintonícenos la próxima para ver que es lo que acurre con estos chicos! Adiós!—

**Camila: Porque torturas al pobre de Itachi**

**Ana: Fue una buena idea**

**Jesuz: No , no lo fue**

**Ana: Tu cállate!**

**Camila: Que bien, ya empezaron a pelear **

**Ana : déjennos sus reviwes para saber que les pareció el capitulo de hoy**

**Camila: Esperamos que hayan pasado un bonito año nuevo!**

**Ana: Yo y Camila la pasamos juntas y nos divertimos mucho (por que mi mama me abandono en su casa T_T)**

**Jesuz: Adiós!**


	9. Cap9:Buscando el tesoro perdido

Disclaimer: Akatsuki no nos pertenece son de Masashi Kishimoto y bueno ustedes ya lo saben ¡solo lean!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: En busca del tesoro perdido**

**-**Soy yo? O es que esta mañana no tengo dolor de estomago—dijo Hidan

-Es que Itachi no ha cocinado hoy—le respondió Kakuzu

-Oooh por la repentina llegada de Orochimaru**- **dijo el jashinista

-Si. No se ha levantado de su cama—dijo Kakuzu

-Y hablando del rey de Roma….—Itachi se estaba acercando con algo de temor y mirando a todas partes con cara de lunático.

-Esta aquí?—susurró Itachi mientras se escondía atrás de una maceta

-Si—le respondió una voz y sintió un escalofrío y lentamente Itachi giró su cabeza y encontró una imagen perturbante para él: Orochimaru

—Aaah!—Itachi pegó un gran grito (que parecía como el de una niñita) y salió corriendo.

-Pero que exagerado. No me veo tan mal en las mañanas—dijo Orochimaru

-Pobre Itachi—exclamó Kisame

-Pero mira el lado positivo, hunn—dijo Deidara

-Cual?—dijo Kisame

-Que Itachi no esta cocinando—

-¡Hola! Ya vine—Si, Settai ya vino

-¡Tú! AAAAH!—Itachi estaba rojo de la ira

-Que te pasa?—dijo"inocentemente" La conductora

-Y todavía preguntas!—gritó Itachi

-Ah, si lo de Orochimaru jeje—decía Settai mientras sobaba su cabeza

-No pensé que me odiaras tanto!—

-Si si si lo que digas—dijo Settai ignorando a Itachi—El desafío de hoy consistirá en una búsqueda del tesoro!—

-Que emoción…- dijo Deidara sarcásticamente

-Y…. cuál es el tesoro—dijo Kakuzu

-¡Son billetes!—dijo Settai

-Siiii, espera como cuanto—

-Unos 1500 $ o algo asi..—dijo Settai

-Siiii, voy a ganar esto!—exclamó Kakuzu

- Para eso tendrán que formar parejas de dos. Así que cada uno tomará un papel de esta caja y les saldrá un número y los que coincidan formaran grupo— dijo Settai mientras sostenía una pequeña caja.

-Que no me toque con Orochimaru, Que no me toque con Orochimaru, Que no me toque con Orochimaru—rezaba Itachi

Después de que cada uno saco su papelito…

-Quien tiene el numero 2!—gritó Hidan

-A mi! Me tocó con Hidan-sempai!—

-Oh, no!—se lamentaba Hidan al ver quien sería su compañero . Tobi abrazó fuertemente a Hidan.

-Jajaja patético!—exclamó Deidara—muy bien yo soy el numero 4! Con quien me toco!—

-Con migo…- dijo desganado Orochimaru—_Yo quería que me toque con mi Itachi-san! Sniff_—

-Hablando de patéticos…- dijo Hidan haciendo referencia a Deidara

-Yo soy el numero 1—dijo Kisame

-No lo eres!—le dijo Kakuzu

-No en eso, sino en el papel –

-A ya— dijo Kakuzu—bueno entonces te tocó conmigo—

-Yo soy el 3!—exclamó Pein

-Rayos!—dijo Konan

-Te tocó conmigo, Konan?—le pregunto Pein con ojos de cachorro

-Lamentablemente si…-

-A me tocó el 5!—dijo Itachi

-**Que bien… con el chico emo—**dijo Zetsu—Siiii ,seremos un gran equipo!—

-Al menos esto es mejor que con Orochimaru—

-Ya que los equipos están listos ya puede empezar el desafío. Encontraran señales por toda la casa. Listo, a buscar!—anuncio Settai. Todos los Akatsuki salieron corriendo para buscar las dichosas señales.

-Hidan-sempai!—

-Que, Tobi!—

-Encontré una pista!—

-Haber déjame ver—Hidan se acerco a Tobi para observar la pista. Era una flecha que señalaba hacia el cuarto de Deidara—Sigamos esta flecha, quizá el tesoro este en el cuarto de la rubia—

-Siii. Al cuarto de mi sempai!—dijo Tobi. Entonces fueron y empezaron a revolotear todo y dejaron su cuarto patas arriba.

-Tobi encontraste algo?—

-Solo su diario— dijo Tobi—Oh, espera aquí hay algo. Es una nota…-

-Dice: "Si han sido tan tontos como para seguir la flecha…les recomiendo que busquen en el refrigerador". Bien, Tobi vamos al refrigerador!—

Mientras tanto….

-Donde deberíamos buscar…- decía Deidara

-_Itachi-san—_

-Orochimaru?—

-_ Itachi-san—_

-¡Orochimaru!—

-Que? Ah si!—

-Ayúdame a buscar el tesoro !—

-Esta bien pero primero a buscar pistas!—

-Oh, mira Orochimaru. Aquí hay restos de tierra, como si hubieran enterrado algo!—

-Sigamos las manchas de tierra—Orochimaru y Deidara siguieron las pistas y llegaron hasta una gran maseta que se encontraba en la sala—Las manchas terminan aquí—

-Pues a cavar— Los dos chicos (uno de ellos medio medio) empezaron a cavar en la maceta y encontraron algo duro y pequeño, era un cofrecito

-Encontré el tesoro!—grito Deidara alegremente

Los dos Akatsuki abrieron cuidadosamente y se podía apreciar un resplandor dorado que se fue rápidamente.

-No es el tesoro!—grito Orochimaru

-¡Es solo una estúpida nota!—

-Dice: "Seguramente siguieron las manchas de tierra y al abrir el pequeño cofre pensaron que era el tesoro, pues les digo algo: Perdedores!. Mejor busquen en un lugar grande con muuucha agua"—narró Orochimaru

-¿Un lugar grande con mucha agua? Hunn Cual podrá ser….—

-Pues la piscina, tonto!—

-Oh cierto, vamos!—

Por otra parte…

-Kakuzu… ya sabes donde esta el tesoro?—pregunto Kisame

-No, Kisame aun no— dijo Kakuzu—Pero tengo un agudo olfato para el dinero, así que ha de ser fácil para mí.—

-Y ya encontraste algo?—preguntó Kisame

agudo olfato solo desaparece cuando es mucho dinero,asi que ha de haber una fortuna!—

Mientras tanto…

-Pein! Deja de poner esa cara de tonto y ayúdame a buscar pistas!—gritó Konan

-Si Konan…..—dijo embobado Pein, hasta babeaba

-Pein deja de babear que me voy a resbala—Pero fue demasiado tarde: Konan se había resbalado con la saliva de Pein!—Aaah! Que asco! Pein!—Konan estaba furiosa

-Lo siento Konan!—suplicaba Pein pero notó algo de entre toda su saliva, era algo que brillaba—Mira Konan, es una llave!—

-Eh?—Konan recogió la llave con algo de asco por que estaba entre la saliva de Pein. Limpió la llave con la ropa de Pein— Esta llave ha de abrir alguna puerta…-

-O mucho mejor… esa llave puede abrir un cofre…el cofre del tesoro!— dijo Pein

-Vamos a buscar!—

Por otro lado….

-**Deberíamos aprovechar y comernos a los camarógrafos en vez de buscar el tesoro ese!—**se podía ver como un camarógrafo salía corriendo

-Concéntrense!- gritó Itachi

-Hay que buscar pistas!—dijo Zetsu

-Miren, ahí hay un disco dorado. Probablemente sea una pista— Los Akatsuki pusieron el disco en el DVD. En el video aparecía Settai jugando billa, luego miró hacia la cámara y dijo: Seguramente han encontrado el video y pensaron que hallarían el tesoro, pero no. No lo encontraron. Mejor busquen en otra parte.

-**Pero que pérdida de tiempo—**

Con Pein y Konan…

-Que es lo que abrirá esta pequeña llave?—decía Pein

-La llave es muy pequeña por lo que supongo que debe abrir una cerradura pequeña—dijo Konan

-¿Cuál es la cerradura mas pequeña?—

-Ya se!—gritó Konan y se dirigieron a la sala—Mira!—señalando en la esquina de una pared—Siempre ha estado ahí ese pequeño cuadro con una cerradura. Vamos Pein, ábrela!—

Pein se acercó a abrir la cerradura, cuando Pein abrió la pequeña compuerta, salió un guante de box y golpeó a Pein en la cara. Este quedo noqueado en el suelo.

-Ups falsa alarma—dijo Konan despreocupadamente. Vio caer del guante box una pequeña nota que decía: ''El tesoro no esta aquí pero sea a quien le haya caído el guante box… Jajaja perdedor''—Donde estará el maldito tesoro—

Pasaron dos horas y ningún Akatsuki había encontrado el tesoro. Solo encontraron simulaciones de pistas que resultaron ser trucos.

Yacían todos en el sofá exhaustos de buscar el tesoro ese. En ese momento pasa Settai.

- Ya se rindieron tan rápido?—dijo Settai

-Han pasado horas y aun no encontramos nada! Joder!—gritaba el jashinista

-Bien… les daré una pista y esta vez no es broma—dijo Settai

Todos escucharon atentamente.

-El tesoro se encuentra en un lugar que nadie se atrevería a entrar por nada del mundo—dijo Settai en tono de misterio y terror

Todos estaban pensando que lugar seria ese… Hasta que Kakuzu abrió bien los ojos y le cuchicheo algo al oído de Kisame y se fueron corriendo pero ,claro, todos los siguieron.

Kakuzu y Kisame estaban parados frente al cuarto de Orochimaru, estaban temblando…

-Con que este es el lugar donde nadie se atrevería a entrar, hunn—dijo Deidara

-Vamos Kisame, entra—dijo Kakuzu

-No, entra tú—dijo Kisame

-Esta bien, entrare—Kakuzu trago saliva estaba entrando ante la mirada temerosa de los demás. Cuando ya estaba adentro vio por todas las paredes poster de Itachi y de serpientes. También vio ,en un frasco, piel de serpiente. A Kakuzu le empezó a invadir los nervios—Donde esta ese maldito tesoro!—

-Oigan, ya paso un buen rato y todavía no sale Kakuzu—dijo Kisame

-Donde esta Orochimaru? Él pudo haber entrado a su habitación y sacar el tesoro!—gritaba Deidara iracundo

Ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos salió Kakuzu sudando y cargando en sus brazos el tesoro…el verdadero tesoro. Todos se acercaron a él

-Kakuzu, estas bien?—decían todos

-No querrán saber las cosas horribles que vi ahí adentro—decía Kakuzu aun un poco agitado—Itachi…me compadezco de ti—dijo mirando a Itachi

-Hola, de que me perdí—dijo Orochimaru que acababa de llegar

-AAAAH! Donde estabas!— le gritó Deidara

-Solo fui por un bocadillo—

-AAAAH!—seguía gritando Deidara. No podía creer que por un simple bocadillo perdió la oportunidad de ganar el tesoro

-Ahora abriré mi tesoro!—decía alegremente Kakuzu

-Querrás decir nuestro tesoro—dijo Kisame

-Si, si lo que digas—dijo Kakuzu ignorando a Kisame

Kakuzu experimentaba una sensación de nervios, felicidad y, por alguna extraña razón, nauseas. Cuando abrió el tesoro sus ojos le brillaban y al ver el dinero lo abrazo tanto como si se tratase de de su madre.

-Eeee, Kakuzu no quiero romper tu burbuja pero… fíjate bien en tu gran DINERO—le dijo Kisame

Kakuzu miro muy fijamente su dinero y al verlo dijo:

-Pero que! Esto solo es dinero de Monopoly! AAAAH! No es dinero! Joder AAAAAH! No es justo! Aaah!—Si todavía no lo saben… el dinero era de Monopoly

-Jajaja que patético Jajaja—su compañero el jashinista se reía de la suerte de su compañero

-Y usted mi no tan querido publico…-

-Dinero…. Monopoly….. decepción… Settai!—gritaba Kakuzu medio alucinado

-Véannos la próxima vez para saber que será de la salud mental de Kakuzu y de los demás. ¡Adiós!—

**

* * *

**

**Camila: **Hola! Estamos de vuelta. Hemos estado unos días en Ica (un departamento de Peru)

**Ana: **y fuimos a las Islas Ballestas en bote y parecía que el bote se iba a hundir Wiii pero (lamentablemente) no se hundió

**Camila: **¬¬ cuando no tu…. Pero estaban lindas nuestras mini-vacaciones

**Ana: **déjennos sus reviews para decirnos cuál es su Akatsuki favorito y cuál es el que menos les agrada. Adiós!

**Jesuz: **Esperen casi ni hable noooo!


	10. Chapter 10: Una noche con Settai

Disclaimer: Akatsuki no nos pertenece son obra de (el muí egoísta por no querer regalarnos a los Akatsuki) Masashi Kishimoto. Bueno solo lean el fic, que es gratis!

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Una noche con Settai**

-Chicos…. —dijo Settai con una voz triste

-Ahora que…- respondió desganado Pein

-Lamento informarles que los vendimos para que fueran a la guerra—

-¿!QUE?¡- todos estaban petrificados.

-¡Como pudiste!—gritó Kisame

-¡Solo somos un grupo de patéticos ninjas no podemos ir a la guerra, nos harían añicos!— gritó exaltado el líder

Todos los Akatsuki estaban nerviosos algunos hasta lloraban y uno llamaba a su mami

-Jajaja se la creyeron, que patéticos son Jajaja—Settai de reía a mas no poder. Al parecer todo era una cruel (y divertida) broma

Todo los Akatsuki estaban tan pálidos como fantasmas y se tiraron al piso como si fueran hojas en otoño, pobrecitos…

-Y lo mejor es que lo grabe todo!—dijo Settai campante y aun riéndose

-Settai…aaaaah—Hidan trataba de hablar pero no pudo por el miedo que aun lo invadía

-Pero lo que harán de desafío será mucho peor que ir a la guerra..—dijo Settai malévolamente

-No hay nada peor que ir a la guerra, hunn—dijo Deidara que ya había salido del shock

-Hehehehehehe- reía Settai con un toque de maldad

-¡Habla ya! No nos tortures maaas…- suplicaba Orochimaru

-Settai se buena chica—dijo el buen chico (Tobi)

-Hacer una pijamada con migo, muajaja—dijo Settai

-¡AAAAH!—todo Akatsuki gritó del horror

-¡Prefiero ir a la guerra!—grito Kakuzu

-¡Jashin-sama, líbrame de esta tortura, apiádate de mi!—gritaba el jashinista

-Oh, por favor no sean así. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Solo soy Settai—dijo Settai con un tono tierno pero fingido

Los Akatsuki estaban aun más asustados que cuando pensaron que irían a la guerra.

-Las reglas son las siguientes: el ultimo que quede con migo hasta el final de la pijamada, gana! . Son libres de irse cuando quieren pero recuerden que no ganaran—explico Settai—Recuerden que tienen que soportarme. Ahora vayan a traer sus pijamas —

-Pero si aun es de día!—dijo Hidan

-Entonces esperen a que sea de noche y vienen!—

-¿Adónde?—preguntó Tobi

-¡Pues al cuarto secreto!—

-Tenemos un cuarto secreto?—pregunto Itachi

-Cuando vayan ya no será secreto—dijo Settai

-¿Y tenemos que estar en pijama?—dijo Orochimaru avergonzado

-Si. Por algo le dicen PIJAMADA!—dijo Settai

-Y puedo…- dijo Deidara pero fue interrumpido

-Ya cállense! Solo vienen y punto!—grito Settai

Y todos los Akatsuki se fueron a pasar el tiempo hasta que sea su hora de tortura: la pijamada con Settai.

-Voy a disfrutar los últimos momentos de cordura que me quedan—dijo Zetsu—**Si fuera posible, no iría. Pero como vez…¡No puedo!—**

Así pasaron unas cuantas horas y al fin llego la hora…la hora de….la pijamada

-Se demoraron, chicos—dijo Settai que estaba sentada en uno de esos sillones puf con su pijama que no era nada fea

-¿Sabes cuánto nos costó llegar hasta acá?—dijo Konan

-¡Unos perros bóxer casi nos comen!—dijo Pein que estaba con la ropa algo rasgada

-Ah, esos. Son mis mascotas. A que no son tiernos?—dijo Settai

-¡NO!—dijeron al unísono

-Bueno que empiece la pijamada! Primero pelea de almohadas!—

-_Jeje me vengare de Settai por todo lo que hizo jeje no sabrá que la golpe—_dijo interiormente Hidanpero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un almohadazo en el estomago

-Jaja no pueden con migo—grito Settai que le había pegado un almohadazo a Hidan

-AAAH… que dolor…. —gemía Hidan como si le hubiera caído toneladas de fierros encima

-Ahora contaremos… ¡cuentos de hadas!—dijo Settai

-Yo me largo!—Hidan se fue, no quería volver a oír un cuento de hadas nunca mas

-Jaja uno menos—

-¡¿De verdad contaremos cuentos de hadas?¡- dijo Tobi alegremente

-No!—respondió Settai de manera cortante

-Oye Deidara, que es eso?—dijo Itachi señalando algo que traía Deidara en su mano

-Naaaada—dijo Deidara tratando de esconder lo que sea que traía

-No es cierto! Ahí tienes algo, dámelo, quiero verlo!—insistía Itachi

-¡No!—Deidara se negaba

-Ah con que así no? ¡Sharingan!—Itachi durmió a Deidara con su Sharingan (NA: no se si eso hace el Sharingan XD) para poder ver que es lo Deidara tenia y no quería que nadie lo viese…era un…- ¡Es un peluche de Sasori! Patético—

-No… es…. Patético….—decía Deidara aun bajo los efectos del Sharingan de Itachi

-Por cierto, tendrán que pagar 5 $ por estar aquí—dijo Settai

-Yo me voy!—Sip ya sabrán quien se fue… Kakuzu

-Y uno menos jeje. Ahora si! Vamos a contar historias de terror muajaja—

Después de un rato de podía ver a nuestros"valientes" Akatsuki temblando de miedo. Tobi abrazaba fuertemente a su sempai y como Deidara también estaba asustado también lo abrazaba. Pein se escondía bajo una mantita. Konan trataba de no asustarse pero no pudo evitar y estaba temblando. Itachi estaba más asustado de que Orochimaru se le acercara. Kisame se mordía las uñas y hasta Zetsu negro se asustó.

-Y recuerden dormir siempre con un ojo abierto—finalizaba su historia de terror con un tono de voz espeluznante—Y bien, que les pareció?—esta vez cambio su tono de voz por uno mas alegre como si la historia que contó hubiera sido linda.

-De do-donde sacas historias tan macabras—dijo Kisame nerviosamente

-¡Por tu culpa no podre dormir nunca más! – gritó Zetsu

-A m-mi casi ni me asu- asusto...—dijo Deidara

-Claro, por eso sigues abrazado con Tobi y aun tiemblas—dijo Itachi al ver que Deidara evidentemente estaba asustado.

-Es hora de los bocadillos—dijo Settai

-Que hay de comer?—preguntó Kisame

-¡Sushi con vegetales rellenos!—gritó Settai

-¡AAAAH!—gritaron Zetsu y Kisame al unísono y salieron corriendo

-Jajaja dos menos. Es hora de escuchar música!—

-Y que tipo de música escucharemos?—pregunto Pein

-Música clásica!—dijo Settai mientras ponía en su radio un disco de Beethoven y Tobi se quedó dormido. Settai se acercó y lo pateó tan fuertemente que lo sacó de la habitación—¡Eliminado!— y apagó la radio

-Y ahora que…-dijo Konan

-Es hora de que hablemos de chicos!—dijo Settai—Konan dinos quien te gusta—

-Es Peeeee…. —pero pensó bien su respuesta. Y Pein estaba poniendo los ojitos brillantes—pito—y término la frase y Pein se fue a una esquinita y se coloco el posición fetal.

-Pepito?—dijo Settai

-Si…. Es es un amigo de la infancia—

-Konan… yo soy tu amigo de la infancia y no había ningún Pepito!— dijo Pein

-Oh, si…. Yo esto…. ¡Me voy!—Y Konan salió de la habitación

-Y uno menos—susurro Settai

-Se enojó…- dijo Itachi

-Ahora hablemos de Sasuke!—dijo Settai

-Adiós!—e Itachi se fue

-Siiii yo empiezo!—dijo una niña y dios sabe de dónde había salido

-¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Deidara

-Ups… no debí eso…. No le digan a Ana! Recuerden: Camila no estuvo aquí! Wuaaaaaaa!—y la extraña niña se fue.

-Eso fue raro…- dijo Settai—_Solo quedan tres—_

-Oigan Pein… Orochimaru. Sabían que Konan e Itachi se están bañando? Bueno no juntos—dijo Deidara y estos ambos salieron corriendo y se atoraron en la puerta y Deidara los pateo lo que hizo que quedaran descalificados – Tontos. ¡Yo gané!—

-Que astuto Deidara—le dijo Settai

-Y bien, cuál será mi premio?—dijo Deidara

-A parte de tus puntos por haber ganado recibes otro premio—

-Si, si que es!—

-Como eres el ganador del desafío… te quedaras a ser mi compañero de pijama!—

-AAAH! Voy a dormir con Settai, no literalmente pero ¡AAAAH!— gritaba Deidara al ver cuál sería su premio

-Disfruta tu premio, Deidara—le decían sus compañeros en tono burlesco

-Mientras yo me divierto con mi nueva mejor amiga, Deidara, ustedes: mi no tan querido público, véannos la próxima vez aquí en : House of Akatsuki!—

-¡Auxilio!—

* * *

**Camila: emmm yo no estuve ahí! ¡Lo juro!**

**Ana: claaaaro,**

**Camila: Pero si podemos hablar de Sasuke?**

**Ana: *echándole una mirada asesina* **

**Camila: Esta bien, ya entendí! Pero no me golpees!**

**Ana: Déjennos sus reviews sino Camila los hostigará hasta el cansancio**

**Camila: Y no es broma! Adiós!**


	11. Chapter 11: El desafio del miedo

Disclaimer: Akatsuki no nos pertenece son de ustedes ya saben quien, ahora… disfruten muajaja

**Capitulo 11: Desafío del miedo**

* * *

Los, torpes, Akatsuki estaban reunidos en la sala viendo la televisión hasta que….

-Juguemos un juego—se escuchó una macabra voz que venía del televisor, en su pantalla había una persona con máscara de payaso.

-¡Aaaaah!¡ Que es eso! Sempai tengo miedo!— gritaba el buen chico mientras corría a los brazos de su sempai

-Es solo Settai, Tobi. ¡Ahora suéltame!—

-Oh, me descubrieron—dijo Settai mientras se quitaba la mascara

-Después de llevar un tiempo conviviendo contigo, ya te conocemos—dijo Pein

-Bueno, les diré el desafío de hoy—siguió—Hoy harán, mejor dicho les haré las torturas de Saw! (**N/A: **Saw es una película de terror que le gusta a Ana y a Camila le aterra. Se trata de torturar a la gente o algo así, para más información ve a buscarlo a otra parte que aquí no te diremos)—

-¡Que nos harás!—decía con Kisame terror

-¡Itachi-san, protégeme!—decía Orochimaru

-¡Aléjate de mí!—le decía Itachi

De pronto todas las puertas y ventanas se cerraron y algunas luces parpadeaban y cortaron la línea (el teléfono) Hasta Tobi desapareció

-¿Y Tobi?—pregunto Konan

-¿Tobi no esta, a eso le llaman tortura? Eso es bueno!— ya sabrán quien dijo eso (Deidara)

-Miren, un disco!—dijo Kisame

-Pongámoslo en el DVD—indicó el líder

En el video aparecía un muñequito de títere pero con la voz de Settai que igual es macabra

-Si quieren recuperar a su amigo deberán pasar por muchas torturas….—decía el muñequito

-Y si no queremos?—preguntó Deidara

-¡Lo hacen porque si y punto ahora escuchen!—

-Esto esta en vivo?—preguntó Kakuzu

-Primero tendrán que llenar ese balde electrónico con su sangre una vez hecho eso podrán salir de la sala y pasar a la siguiente habitación donde la tortura seguirá, el que quede vivo gana, adiós— y se apagó el televisor

-Lo dijo de broma no?—dijo Zetsu algo asustado—**Si! Adoro esto, me comeré su sangre!—**

-¡No quiero llenar ese balde con mi sangre, noooo! – gritaba Kisame desesperadamente

-Que, Hidan llene el balde con su sangre—dijo Kakuzu

-Y porque yo!—reclamó Hidan

-Igual no vas a morir—dijo Kakuzu

-Cierto… pero no quiero!

-Hazlo o sabrás lo que realmente es el dolor—dijo Konan con una voz y expresión aterradora

-Es-esta bi-bien—dijo Hidan con miedo

Hidan empezó a cortarse los brazos con su guadaña y al parecer le gustaba. Una vez llenado el balde la puerta que conduce a la cocina se abrió.

-Listo, solo esperen a que Kakuzu me cosa lo brazos y….OIGAN!—sus ´´amigos´´ lo habían dejado en la sala mientras se iban a la cocina y las puertas se cerraron dejando a Hidan solo en la sala

-¡HASTA LUEGO, PERDEDOR!—fue lo último que le dijo Kakuzu a Hidan

-Estamos en la cocina, ¿Cuál será la próxima tortura, probar la comida de Itachi?—dijo Pein burlescamente

-¡Cállate!—gritó Itachi furioso

-Lo siguiente que harán es….—decía una voz aterradora al ser interrumpida

-Aaah! Que es eso!—gritó Orochimaru algo aterrado

-Soy Settai, tonto!—esta vez la voz cambió a la de Settai—Lo que harán será acuchillarse entre ustedes! No mentira, no soy tan cruel _O eso es lo que ellos creen—_

-Solo dinos que aremos!—decían todos algo nerviosos

-Van a tener que comer todo esa comida que esta en la mesa, entre alguno de esos alimentos esta la llave para ir a la siguiente habitación. Suerte, la necesitaran!—

Loa Akatsuki empezaron a comer como locos y como la comida era mucha, se llenaron rápido.

-¿Encontraron la llave?—preguntó Orochimaru

-No solo faltan los vegetales y ya estoy lleno—decía pausadamente Deidara

-Zetsu, tu eres el que ha comido menos. Anda, comete los vegetales—le dijo el líder

-¡**Y porque ustedes no se comieron antes los vegetales y encima no me dejaron carne!—**

**-**Es que no nos gustan los vegetales—respondieron todos como si fueran unos niñitos

-Anda Zetsu solo come los vegetales—dijo Itachi

-Lo hare solo porque quiero salir de aquí!—Zetsu tomo una lechuguita y empezó a comerla, se podía notar el dolor que sentía en cada mordida. Y así fue con todos los vegetales que probó—No encuentro la llave…- decía Zetsu que sus dos caras se habían puesto verde de las nauseas

-¡Como que no esta!—dijeron todos

-¿Ya acabaron de comer?—pregunto Settai, se podía escuchar su voz pero no verla

-Si…- dijeron todos desganados

-Pero no encontramos la llave…- dijo Itachi pausadamente

-Ah, si. Se me olvido ponerla. Pero ahí una de repuesto en la refrigeradora. Adiós!—

-AAAAAAAH!—gritaron todos y mas Zetsu

Zetsu se encontraba arrodillado tratando de vomitar mientras sus compañeros sacaron la llave y se fueron dejándolo solo ahí.

Ahora se encontraba en el baño, era muy grande por cierto. Pero había poca luz

-Ahora que!—Orochimaru de impacientaba

En el techo del baño había un garfio colgado con una nota en él.

-Miren—dijo Itachi—es una nota dice—pero fue interrumpido

-No! Itachi no leas, tu lees feo—le dijo Kakuzu

Itachi le lanzó una mirada asesina

-Está bien, sigue—dijo Kakuzu algo asustado

-"Si quieren salir de la habitación deberán poner un corazón de verdad en el retrete y bajar la palanca. Luego de eso una puerta secreta se abrirá lo que les conducirá a otra habitación"— terminó de leer Itachi

Todos miraron a Kakuzu

-Ni lo piensen!—dijo Kakuzu

-Pero no te hará falta, tienes 5!—le replicó Pein

-Solo si me pagan…- dijo Kakuzu

-Esta bien, que quieres—le dijo Konan

-Quiero el cuarto rosa de Hidan—

-¿¡Aun sigues con eso?—le dijeron todos

-Lo toman o lo dejan—dijo Kakuzu

-Esta bien, esta bien—dijeron todos

-Bueno—Kakuzu empezó a sacarse uno de sus corazones, la escena era perturbante hasta estoy segura que mil veces era mejor ver la película de Saw. Hasta que acabó—Aquí tienen— nadie quería agarrarlo—Vamos sosténganlo!—

Hasta que Konan lo agarró. Lo puso en el retrete y bajó la palanca y tal como dijo Settai una misteriosa puerta se abrió. Todos cruzaron la puerta y cuando Kakuzu estaba a punto de entrar Konan lo empujó.

-Yo también quería esa habitación!— Le dijo Konan y la puerta se cerró dejando a Kakuzu ahí

Ahora se encontraban en el jardín. Y ahora Settai estaba ahí en persona

-Ahora deberán hacer sushi con Kisame!—dijo Settai

-¡NO!—gritaba Kisame horrorizado

-Era broma….—y siguió—Uno de ustedes deberá nadar hasta el fondo de la piscina y traerme el collar que deje caer ahí a propósito—

-No suena tan mal—dijo Itachi

-Recuerden que las aguas están infestadas de pirañas, suerte—

-Oh, no insistan iré yo, iré yo—dijo Kisame

-Te íbamos a mandar ahí así no quisieras—le dijo Pein

Kisame entró a la piscina de un clavado y vio a las pirañas y, por alguna extraña razón, las saludó y, aun mas extraño, las pirañas le devolvieron el saludo. Siguió nadando hasta que encontró el collar y volvió a la superficie

-Listo!—dijo Kisame, se dirigió a Settai y le dio su collar—aquí tienes—Settai recibió su collar y lo pateó en sus partes nobles dejándolo caer al suelo—AU!—

-Gracias—dijo Settai

-Por que hiciste eso!—le preguntaron los Akatsuki

-Es que estaba aburrida, además ese collar es feo—siguió—ahora vayan atrás de ese árbol y tóquenlo 3 veces, se abrirá una compuerta que los llevara a otra habitación—

Los Akatsuki siguieron las indicaciones de Settai y dejaron al pobre Kisame retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

Y tal como dijo Settai ese árbol los condujo a otra habitación, era la azotea. Había una grabadora en el suelo, Pein lo cogió y la reprodujo y decía:

-Lo siguiente que harán será entrar a la pequeña habitación que hay ahí donde guardo un pajal y no pregunten por qué. Entre ese pajal hay una aguja, deberán encontrarla—

-No suena tan mal—dijo Konan

Los Akatsuki hicieron los que dijo la grabación, al entrar encendieron las luces y lo que vieron fue perturbador especialmente para Itachi. Habían fotos de Orochimaru en tanga por todas partes y lo peor era que no podían salir de ahí hasta que encontraran la aguja

-¡Que asco!—gritaron todos menos Orochimaru

-¡Estoy ciego!—gritó Itachi

-Rápido, busquen la aguja—dijo Konan

-Ya la encontré!—gritó Itachi

-Pero como tan rápido…- todos se sorprendieron

-Esto es lo que el pánico causa—dijo Itachi todo exhausto

Instantáneamente la puerta se abrió, todos salieron corriendo pero justo cuando Itachi estaba saliendo, la puerta se cerró dejándolo a él adentro

-Itachi se quedo adentro? Ya voy!—gritó Orochimaru que entró a la habitación y se encerró con él

-Ouch, pobre Itachi—exclamó Deidara compadeciéndose de su compañero

Se escucho un sonido que venía del bolsillo de Deidara, era un celular, Deidara contestó

-Hola? Desde cuando tengo ese celular en mi bolsillo?—dijo Deidara

-Es robado—dijo la voz que venía del teléfono que parecia la de Settai—Ahora se dirigirán al cuarto de meditación que esta al lado del cuarto de Konan y lleven el celular—y cortó

Los 3 Akatsuki se dirigieron al cuarto de meditación. Al entrar sintieron un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y se desmayaron, al despertar sus cuellos estaban atados a una cadenas. El celular volvió a sonar y Deidara contestó el celular.

-Hola? Settai?—dijo Deidara

-Ponme en altavoz—indicó la voz

Deidara obedeció

-Lo que tendrán que hacer es alcanzar la llave que esta ahí en medio de la sala para poder liberar las cadenas, ah y tienen que hacerlo antes de 10 minutos sino serán decapitados por las mismas cadenas, adiós—

-Tenemos que trabajar en equipo para poder…- decía Konan pero al ver lo que hacia Deidara se detuvo—¡DEIDARA QUE HACES!—Deidara había sacado uno de sus explosivos y se liberó de las cadenas sin necesidad de la llave

-Eso fue fácil…- dijo Deidara

-Ahora sácanos de aquí—dijo Pein

Deidara pateo la llave para que Pein y Konan pudieran liberarse, mientras Pein se liberaba, Deidara salió corriendo y trancó la puerta por fuera, dejándolos encerrados.

-Lo siento chicos, pero quiero ganar el desafío—y se fue

-Deidara nos dejó, ahora libérame—dijo Konan que aun seguía encadenada

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu estas encadenada y puedo hacer LO QUE YO QUIERA contigo no?—decía Pein con un tono raro

-Recuerda que si no me liberas me decapitaran—dijo Konan

-Es cierto!—Pein se apresuró y la liberó—Sabes que estamos solos no?—

Konan lo ignoraba.

-Juguemos CLUE!—dijo Pein

Con Deidara…

El celular volvió a sonar.

-Listo ahora que—dijo Deidara

-Ahora deberás ir al sótano—y colgó

Deidara se fue hacia el sótano. Cuando llegó vio a Tobi sentado en una silla, estaba encadenado con las manos hacia atrás y con una máscara de cerdito. Y una de las cadenas que lo ataba al cuello estaba conectado a una maquina que se movía.

El celular volvió a sonar.

-Ahora tendrás que encontrar la manera de liberar a Tobi, mientras más avance la maquina más probabilidad hay de que sea decapitado—y colgó

-Por otra parte si no hago nada me librare de Tobi de una vez por todas, pero perdería el desafío y no puedo perder después de haber soportado todas las torturas anteriores, Hunn – Deidara se encontraba pensando en que hacer: Si liberarse de Tobi o perder el desafío, haciendo las torturas anteriores en vano.

-¡Sempai, ayúdeme!—gritaba Tobi, que ya empezaba a sentir dolor

-Oh, que me queda—Deidara utilizo uno de sus explosivos para liberar a Tobi y resultó. Tobi se lanzo a los brazos de su Romeo digo… de Deidara.

-Sempai! Sempai! Sabía que me salvaría!—decía Tobi muy felizmente mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Agh, Tobi no me dejas respirar—

-Muy bien tu ganaste—dijo Settai que acababa de entrar—Ahora tenemos sacar a los demás—

Primero fueron a la sala de meditación donde dejaron a Pein y Konan y los encontraron uno muy cerca del otro hasta que notaron su presencia, cuando Konan vio a Deidara y Settai hizo como si no supiera nada y hasta golpeo a Pein.

Luego se fueron donde Itachi y Orochimaru. En cuanto abrieron la puerta Itachi salió corriendo y abrazo a Settai, quería aferrarse a cualquier cosa que no se dio cuenta.

-¡Porque me dejaron aquí!—decía Itachi en sollozos

-Vamos, no digas que no te gustó—dijo Orochimaru en un tono seductor pero que a mi me resultaba repulsivo.

-¡BUAAA! No volveré a ser el mismo!—lloriqueaba Itachi que aun seguía abrazado a Settai

-Si, si lo que digas. Pero suéltame!—le gritó Settai

-¡No quiero, tengo miedo!—decía Itachi—Quiero a mi mami, por que los mate!—

Luego de eso fueron donde Kisame que aun seguía gimiendo de dolor en el suelo.

-Estará bien—dijo Settai ignorando que pedía ayuda e Itachi seguía colgado de Settai, no la dejaba caminar parecía uno de esos niños que le hacen berrinche a su mami

Luego fueron donde Kakuzu y lo llevaron a que descanse. Después fueron donde Zetsu y le dieron desintoxicante.

-Les quiero anunciar que mañana será su último desafío y no es porque los vaya a asesinar. Mañana se acaba, mañana se decide al ganador del gran premio!—indico Settai—E Itachi, ya suéltame!—

-Tendré pesadillas hoy! –

-Deidara puedo dormir contigo? No te lo tomes a mal pero tengo miedo!—

-No!—le respondió Deidara

-Settai, tu?—

-Pregúntale a Deidara como le fue la última vez que hizo pijamada con migo—Se podía ver a Deidara en posición fetal, balanceándose de un lado a otro con una cara de pánico

-No, no, no…no quiero recordar! Esta bien, te puedes quedar conmigo. Settai patea dormida tuve que dormir en el suelo!—dijo Deidara-Por cierto, me gusto el celular con el que me dabas las indicaciones.¿Me lo puedo quedar?-

-Yo no te di ningun celular- dijo Settai

-Pero estaba en mi bolsillo, me estuviste hablando atraves de él, no?-

-No! Enserio yo no te di ningun celular mucho menos estuve hablando contigo por celular. Es mas, hasta me preguntaba como habias terminado el desafio-

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿no se había cortado la linea?- dijo Itachi

Deidara, Itachi y Settai sintieron mucho escalofrio..

-Chicos, puedo dormir con ustedes?- dijo Settai algo asustada

-Mientras mas mejor, no? Ademas si estamos con Settai tal vez Saw no se atreva a venir- dijo Deidara asustado

-Tengo el presentimiento que me olvido de algo—dijo Pein algo pensativo—Bueno no debe ser importante—

Mientras tanto en la sala….

-Hola? Se olvidaron de mi? Ayuda! Tengo dos brazos que necesitan ser cocidos!—gritaba Hidan desde la sala

-Y usted mi no tan querido público, no se puede perder el capítulo final! Adiós! y cuidense de Saw!—

-Settai, apurate tenemos miedo!- gritaron los dos tontos

-Ya voy!-

* * *

**Ana: Bueno primeramente agradecer a ranmaxakanexlove por habernos ayudado con esta capitulo. Gracias!**

**Camila: Y tal como dijo Settai: El próximo capítulo será el ultimo de esta fic así espérenlo! Nosotras esperamos muchos reviews de su parte diciéndonos que tal les pareció el fic. También manden saludos por el cumpleaños de Ana que es este domingo 30 de enero!**

**Ana: SIII! Cumplo 13! Si pueden mándenme métodos de tortura muajaja, aunque con sus reviews me conformo XD **

**Camila: También dígannos quien quisiera que gane! Adiós!**

**Settai: Y mándenme mucho chocolate **_**o a Gaara **_**JAJAJA **_**No pueden leer mi mente jijiji**_

**Camila: De donde saliste?**

**Ana: Yo la deje entrar, me cae**

**Camila: ¬¬ Adiós publico! ^^ **


	12. Capitulo 12:El fin?

Disclaimer: Akatsuki nos pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Disfrútenlo! Por Última vez T_T

-¡Itachi!—

-Sasuke? De donde saliste?—

-No importa, solo quiero decirte que te quiero muuucho!—Sasuke se acercó a Itachi y lo abrazó fuertemente

-AAAAH—Itachi se levantó de su cama todo sudado—Uff fue solo un sueño…- dijo algo mas aliviado

-Itachi despierta, Settai ya esta en la sala—anunció Kisame que había ingresado a la habitación del Uchiha

-Si, ya voy _Al parecer estoy preocupado por el ultimo desafío eso explica mis pesadillas-_

-¿Como están chicos?—decía Settai alegremente

-¡Tu como crees!—respondió Hidan algo nervioso

-No se ustedes, pero yo estoy feliz! Me divertiré mucho hoy!—dijo Settai

-Este desafío será peor que los anteriores?—preguntó Kisame

-Probablemente—dijo Settai tranquila

-¡Ya dinos que haremos!—gritó Zetsu

-Bueno, les diré lo que harán hoy…- decía Settai muy relajadamente

-¡Pero ya! ¡dilo ya!—gritó Pein

-Esta bien, esta bien. No se desesperen—dijo Settai tratando de calmarlos—Su ultimo desafío será—pero fue interrumpida

-¡Ya apúrate, dinos!—le replicó Kakuzu

-¡Joder que ya les digo!- Settai se amargó ya que no la dejaban terminar su frase

-Ok, ok—dijeron los Akatsuki ya asustados

-Su último desafío será : ¡Una DIVERTIDA ginkana!—dijo Settai finalmente

-…- los Akatsuki no tenían idea de que era eso

-Emmm… que es eso?—preguntó Orochimaru

-Se los explicaré: Una ginkana es como un torneo de mini desafíos—les explicó Settai

-Aaa, Ya entendimos—dijeron los Akatsuki

-Y su primer mini desafío será: una carrera en triciclos!—

-¿Carrera en triciclos?—preguntó Itachi

-Si. Lo que harán será subirse a un triciclo muy pequeño y el que llegue primero a la meta gana los primeros 5 puntos.—

-No suena tan mal—dijo Konan

-Ah y tienen que hacerlo vestidos de payasos—dijo Settai

-¡Yupi, me gustan los payasos!—exclamó Tobi

Después de un rato…

-Listos? Ahora súbanse a sus triciclos!—dijo Settai muy animadamente. Luego de esto, los Akatsuki se subieron a sus triciclos y si… vestidos de payados

-¿Y porque tenemos que estar vestidos de payasos?—pregunto Kakuzu

-Por que así me divierto mas—respondió Settai—ahora colóquense en la pista de partida—dijo Settai señalando una gran y enorme pista que por alguna extraña razón nunca la habían visto—En sus marcas, listos… ya!—gritó Settai mientras sacó un revólver de su bolsillo y lo disparó al aire, cuyo sonido paró en seco a los Akatsuki—tranquilos que no planeo usarlo contra ustedes _al menos no por ahora, _vamos! Continúen!— Los Akatsuki continuaron su carrera en triciclos pero aun preocupados.

-No quiero ni pensar en que hará Settai con un arma—mencionó Pein—Mejor sigo con la carrera—y siguió pero fue pateado lo que causó que callera de su triciclo— ¡Hidan!—

-¡Lo siento líder! ¡Es que iba demasiado lento y quiero ganar!—se justificó el jashinista

En primer lugar iba Hidan, segundo iba Kisame y atrás de él estaba Kakuzu y detrás de él estaban los otros tontos que no hace falta mencionarlos. Kakuzu le lanzó su nariz de payaso al ojo de Kisame lo que causó k se chocará con una palmera que CASUALMENTE ESTABA AHÍ. Kakuzu iba cabeza a cabeza con Hidan, hasta que por un momento Hidan tomó la delantera y estaba a punto de llegar a la meta.

-¡Adiós perdedor!—gritó Hidan con toda seguridad de victoria. Pero inesperadamente, Kakuzu sacó una de sus agujas y lo lanzó en dirección a la rueda del triciclo de Hidan que causó la pérdida del jashinista y el triunfo de Kakuzu.

-Quien es el perdedor ahora—dijo Kakuzu campante

-Bien, el ganador de la primera parte es Kakuzu!—anunció Settai

-¿Y donde están los demás?—preguntó Hidan

Settai, Hidan y Kakuzu voltearon sus cabezas y vieron una escena chistosa: Todos los Akatsuki se habían estrellado con Pein lo que formó un montículo con todos ellos

-¡Saca tu pierna de mi ojo!—gritó Zetsu-**¿De quién es este brazo? Está rico—**

**-**¡Suéltame Orochimaru!—gritaba Itachi

-No puedo, estoy adormecido—decía Orochimaru con una falsa ternura

Luego de haberse recuperado de tal accidente, Settai les comunicó su próximo desafío.

-Su siguiente desafío consistirá en una carrera de 100 metros, ah! Pero tendrán que hacerlo vestidos con esta chaqueta hecha de carne. El que llegue primero evitará ser mordido digo…Gana!—dijo Settai esto último con algo de nerviosismo

Luego de ponerse sus chaque-carne….

-Explícanos porque las chaquetas—dijo Konan

-Ya lo verán…. ¡Y Zetsu, deja de comerte tu chaqueta!—dijo Settai

-**Pero es que esta deliciosa—**dijo con pedacitos de carne en la boca

-A sus marcas…listos…fuera!—

Loa Akatsuki salieron corrieron para llegar a la meta. Todo parecía normal, salvo las chaquetas, hasta que detrás de cada uno de ellos apareció un furioso perro doberman que votaba espuma por la boca, eran 10 perros en total.

-¡Aaah! Settai estás loca—gritaba Deidara mientras evitaba ser mordido por uno de los perros

-¡No se preocupen! ¡No son tan malos, solo los entrené yo!—gritaba Settai que no aguantaba la risa

Uno de los perros estaba a punto de atacar a Konan cuando Pein se interpuso y el perro lo mordió a él, luego de un rato de morderlo y morderlo: se cansó y se fue (no sin antes orinar encima de él) Pein quedó adolorida en el suelo

-Pein! ¿Estás bien?—dijo Konan muy preocupada

-No es nada… solo casi muero—dijo Pein entre murmullos. Konan sonrió ligeramente por tal comentario de su compañero y empezó a sentir algo extraño hacia Pein… será amor? O nauseas causadas por la orina del perro?

-Sempai! Tobi se hizo amigo del perro!—

-Entonces ayúdame!—gritaba Deidara que estaba siendo mordido por uno de los perros

-Guf, guf, guf, guf—ladraba Tobi como si se estuviese comunicando con el perro—Sempai! El perro dice que no quiere, al parecer no le agradas sempai—

-¡Aaah! ¡Maldito saco de pulgas!—gritaba Deidara

-No te quejes, a ti no te va peor que a mí!—dijo Kakuzu que estaba siendo arrastrado por dos perros—¡Les doy lo que sea pero suéltenme!—

-Kakuzu-san, los perros dicen quieren todo su dinero y lo dejan en paz—dijo Tobi

-¡Nunca!—

Mientras tanto, Itachi usó su Sharingan contra uno de los perros pero no le surtió efecto.

-¡Settai, que clase de perros tienes!— gritó Itachi evitando recibir los colmillos del canino

-¡Les dije que los entrené yo misma! ¡Por algo prohibí los jutsus, no? Jajaja—

-Lo único positivo que le veo a esto es que a Orochimaru le va peor que a mí—dijo Itachi mirando a Orochimaru siendo mordido por los perros

-¡Au! ¡Mi cabello!—se quejaba Orochimaru—Ya verán, cuando salga de aquí voy hacer experimentos con cada uno de ustedes!—

-¡Malditos perros! ¡Haré sacrificios para Jashin-sama con ustedes!—gritaba eufórico Hidan—Pero primero suelten mi pierna, dueeele!-

-Pe-perritos lindos t-tranquilos no les gustará comerme, mírenme soy feo!—dijo Kisame nerviosamente pero sus palabras no surtieron efecto y los perros simplemente lo atacaron

-¡El ganador es Zetsu!—anunció Settai

-¿Qué, cuando ganó Zetsu?—se preguntaron los Akatsuki

-**Me comí al perro que me seguía— **dijo Zetsu—pobre perrito—

-Los Akatsuki se quedaron con cara de WTF.

-Ahora les diré su próximo desafío: Primero formen un grupo de dos—indicó Settai

Formaron su grupo de dos como siempre: Itachi con Kisame, Konan con Pein, Deidara con Tobi, Hidan con Kakuzu y como no quedaba nadie más a Zetsu le tocó con Orochimaru.

-Itachi, tu harás pareja con Orochimaru—dijo Settai

-Que! ¿¡Por qué!—dijo Itachi sorpresivamente

-Por que así ustedes se conocerán mejor y….. a quien engaño! Será divertido verlos juntos para este desafío!—

-Yo no tengo ningún problema—dijo Orochimaru

-¡Cállate cara de serpiente!—protestó—No quieeeeeero!—

-¡Se hará y punto!—dijo Settai. Finalmente Itachi terminó siendo el compañero de su peor pesadilla—El desafío que harán consistirá en un concurso de tres piernas—

-Pero yo no quiero estar tan cerca de él—gritó Itachi señalando a Orochimaru

-Uy que pena, solo átense uno de sus pies con su compañero y el que llega primero gana, pero para eso se atravesaran uno que otro obstáculo, Jejeje—indicó Settai con una risa que da miedo.

Los Akatsuki lo hicieron según lo indicado, aunque a Itachi no le gusto nada tuvo que hacerlo.

-_Son solo unos momentos Itachi, cálmate, cálmate. Recuerda mientras más rápido termines más rápido te desataras de este cara de serpiente—_pensaba Itachi algo angustiado

-Ya! Comiencen!—dictó Settai

Todos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron aunque uno que otro se tropezaron y no avanzaron más que unos cuantos metros, por ejemplo Hidan y Kakuzu no avanzaron mucho por causa de sus peleas absurdas. Deidara y Tobi no avanzaron mucho, tampoco, ya que nuestro buen chico no dejó de abrazar a su sempai. Pein y Konan cayeron en uno de los obstáculos, por alguna extraña razón terminaron siendo rodeados por zorrillos. Kisame y Zetsu iban detrás de Itachi y Orochimaru hasta que de la nada aparecieron otra vez los mismos perros de antes, pero (no sé de dónde y como) Itachi logró atravesar a los perros y siguió corriendo, claro esta que los perros atacaron a Kisame y a Zetsu.

-¡Aaah! ¡Son los perros otra vez!—gritó horrorizado Kisame

-**¡Bien, mas comida!—**dijo Zetsu con baba en la boca. Zetsu empezó a comerse a los perros, escena que no describiré ya que una de las escritoras (Camila) lo considera cruel y blah blah blah.

-Wow que velocidad. ¡Itachi y Orochifeo gana! – proclamó Settai

-Al fin! Ya puedo desatarme—dijo Itachi algo mas aliviado

-Y yo que lo estaba disfrutando—dijo tristemente Orochimaru

-Esperen, hay un premio especial para ustedes: Al final del programa tendrán una cena a solas!—dijo Settai

-¡Siiii!—decía felizmente Orochimaru

-¡Noooo!—gritaba Itachi

-Ahora les diré su próximo desafío—dijo Settai, los demás Akatsuki ya se habían liberado de las trampas. Pein y Konan olían mal—el próximo desafío consistirá en un bombardeo!—

-¡Settai, eso no es legal!- dijo Pein muy alterado

-Un bombardeo con globos de agua, tontos- dijo Settai

-Aaa, bueno- dijeron los Akatsuki ya mas aliviados

-El que menos globos de agua reciba: gana!- dijo Settai-Ahora bombardéense a globasos mientras yo espero desde un lugar seguro- Settai se estaba yendo cuando sintió que muchos globos de agua chocaban contra ella-¡Aaah! ¡Paren! ¡Paren!- gritaba Settai mientras trataba de cubrirse-¡Por que hicieron eso!- Settai estaba cubierta de…..Pintura?

-¿Por que estas cubierta de pintura?- preguntó Pein

-¡Los globos están llenos de pintura! -gritaba Settai que evidentemente estaba enojada-¡Quería ver sus rostros cuando se enteraran que no eran globos de agua sino de pintura, pero arruinaron la emoción!

-¡Jajajajajaja!—todo Akatsuki se echo a reír por ver a Settai cubierta de pintura

-Tobi es un buen chico por eso no atacó a Settai- dijo Tobi

-¡Si tú fuiste el primero en mojarla!- le recordó Deidara

-Bien, bien ya tuvieron su venganza ahora si que empiece el desafío- dijo Settai

Los Akatsuki empezaron a lanzarle los globos de pintura. Desde lejos parecía que se divertían pero al parecer se lanzaban los globos con tanta fuerza que dolía.

-¡Au!- exclamó Kakuzu-¡Hidan! ¡Tenias que lanzarlo tan fuerte!-su compañero lo había bombardeado

-Si!- le dijo el jashinista-¡Jaja, mírate estas todo purpura!- se burlaba Hidan

-¡Tu vas a estar purpura y no será por la pintura!-amenazó Kakuzu

Y así pasó un rato entre pinturazos e insultos, hasta que terminaron.

-Bien, vengan aquí para ver quien recibió menos pintura- dijo Settai, todos se acercaron.

Hidan estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo por pintura azul, anaranjado y amarillo. Kakuzu por verde, purpura y blanco. Deidara estaba completamente cubierto por pintura amarilla, parecía un bulto amarillo. Pein y Konan tenían el cabello de muchos colores. Kisame parecía que no estaba pintado porque estaba pintado de azul y no se notaba mucho. Zetsu tenía cubierto la parte de su planta por pintura gris. Itachi tenía la cara llena de pintura negra y blanca. Orochimaru estaba cubierto por pintura roja y negra.

-No recuerdo haber puesto pintura roja en los globos- dijo Settai

-No es pintura- dijo Orochimaru todo adolorido mientras miraba a Itachi

-Eso es lo que te ganas por tratar de acercarte a mí!- dijo Itachi

-¿Y Tobi?- preguntó Deidara

-¡Aquí estoy!- increíblemente Tobi no tenía ni una gota de pintura encima

-¡Tobi no están pintado!- exclamaron todos

-Como lo lograste- dijo Settai

-Tobi sabe jugar muy bien- dijo Tobi con el Sharingan activado

-O-ok Tobi gana- dijo Settai-Ahora les diré su último desafío-

La tensión no se hizo esperar, los Akatsuki querían saber que tan malo sería.

- ¡Treparan un árbol!-

- ¡Pero que desafío más patético!- dijo Hidan

-Eso dices ahora- susurró Settai

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Hidan

-Nada, nada- respondió Settai-Pero no treparan un árbol cualquiera. Treparan un Baobab, que es el árbol más grande del mundo, puede llegar a medir hasta 30 metros de largo y 11 de ancho. El que llegue primero a la copa del árbol: gana. ¡Diviértanse y cuidado con los mapaches! - Settai se fue entre risitas

-Espera, que mapaches- dijo Kisame

-Mejor ni preguntes- dijo Itachi

Los Akatsuki fueron al jardín para el dichoso árbol. Ellos pensaban que Settai estaba exagerando que un árbol no podía ser tan grande. Hasta que llegaron a al jardín y vieron un árbol en verdad gigantesco y súper ancho y vieron que Settai no exageraba para nada

-Se puede saber de dónde rayos Settai sacó este árbol!- dijo Pein

-¡Hoola!- se escuchó la voz de Settai pero no la vieron por ninguna parte-¡Aquí arriba!- los Akatsuki alzaron la vista y vieron a Settai en la copa de ese gigantesco árbol

-¡Tu que haces ahí!- dijo Orochimaru

-¡Como subiste!- dijo Zetsu

-Con mucho esfuerzo, determinación y…- pero fue interrumpida

-Señorita Settai, nos llevamos la grúa, adiós- dijo un señor con uniforme mientras se retiraba

Todos los Akatsuki tenían una gotita al estilo anime en su cabeza.

- ¡Solo suban!- dijo Settai

Los Akatsuki trataban de trepar el árbol pero solo subían unos dos metros y se resbalaban.

- ¡Por que el árbol esta tan resbaloso!- se quejó Kakuzu

- ¡Porque lo enceré!- gritó Settai

Deidara era el que más avanzaba.

**- ¡Como es que subes tan rápido!-** le grito Zetsu

- ¿Hoooola? Tengo bocas en mis manos - le dijo Deidara. Estaba avanzando rápido y ya casi llegaba a la copa del árbol pero en ese instante cayeron mucho mapaches del árbol, lo que causó que Deidara se callera del árbol y con él todos sus compañeros, que ya habían logrado avanzar algo, cayeron al piso (de trasero)

-¡Malditos mapaches!- dijo Deidara

-No se los iba dejar fácil y hay más de donde vinieron esos- dijo Settai

-¡No voy a dejar que unos tontos mapaches me ganen!- proclamó Deidara y muy decidido fue a trepar

-Si Geydara puede yo también!- dijo Hidan al ver la determinación de su compañero

-¡Oye!- replicó Deidara por el nuevo apodo que le había puesto Hidan

Los demás también empezaron a subir pero esta vez Zetsu llevaba a delantera ya que avanzaba mientras comía a los mapaches, pero un mapache realmente gordo arrastrando a Zetsu al suelo y al parecer se le rompieron uno que otro hueso.

-Zetsu, estás bien?- pregunto Tobi

-** ¡Tu que crees!- **Auu…- definitivamente Zetsu se había fracturado un hueso…o dos…

Los demás continuaron subiendo el dichoso árbol, y como Zetsu ya no estaba ya no

Tenían quien los proteja de los mapaches. Deidara llevaba la delantera ya que tenía la ventaja de tener bocas en sus manos. En eso, Hidan tomó a Deidara de la pierna y lo arrastró tirándolo del árbol y dejando a Hidan en primer lugar.

-¡Hidan!- gritaba Deidara desde lo más bajo del árbol

-¡Lo siento, pero Jashin-sama quiere que gane!- le dijo Hidan con un tono de victoria en sus labios

-¡Ya verás!- Deidara subió rápidamente para alcanzar a Hidan. Mientras subía, pisaba las cabezas de sus compañeros que no evitaron quejarse

-¡Deidara!-¡Au mi cabeza!-fueron los quejidos que se escucharon

Deidara y Hidan iban cabeza a cabeza, se tiraban manotazos unos a otros, parecían niñitos.

Deidara sentía un peso en su cintura, de hecho lo había estado sintiendo durante todo el camino, pero ese peso se alivianó.

-¡Tobi gana!- gritó Settai

Todos subieron sus cabezas para ver a Tobi en la copa del árbol.

-Y tu como llegaste tan rápido- dijo Hidan

-Pues estuve colgado de la cintura de Deidara todo el tiempo y cuando ustedes empezaron a golpearse, Tobi se soltó y siguió subiendo, Tobi es u buen chico- explicó Tobi

-¡Oye! ¡No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta!-Deidara estaba muy molesto

- ¿Esta bien, sempai?- preguntó el buen chico

- ¡No!- respondió Deidara bruscamente

-¡Sempai necesita un abrazo!- Tobi se lanzó sobre Deidara, quien no pudo aguantar el peso de Tobi (no lo estoy llamando gordo) y calló del árbol arrastrando con él a todos los demás. Esta vez hubieron muchos huesos rotos.

-Y ahora como bajo yo del árbol- dijo Settai-Oh bueno, supongo que si caigo encima de ellos no hará ningún daño- Settai se lanzó del árbol y cayó encima de los Akatsuki y eso provocó que se rompieran mas huesos.

-Settai, dinos. ¿Cuál es el gran premio?- dijo Kakuzu ya recuperado

-Ah, no es mucho. Solo un millón de dólares, nada mas- dijo Settai como si fuese algo simple

A Kakuzu se le hizo agua la boca y sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Dime quien gano!- dijo Kakuzu todo alterado

-Aun no lo sé- le dijo Settai

-Escógeme a mí, escógeme a mí- dijo Kakuzu

-¡Yo no soy la que escoge!-

-Pero si tu eres la conductora, no?- dijo Itachi

-Al ganador se le escoge según los votos del público. El publico decide quién debe ganar- explicó Settai

-Y que hay de los desafíos- dijo Konan

-Ah eso, Los desafíos solo equivalen el 10 % de los votos el otro 90 % de los votos, que son los más influyentes, son cosa del público- dijo Settai

-Quieres decir que todos los desafíos al final no nos sirvieron de nada!- dijo Kisame

-No. Si no se hubieran matado haciendo esos desafíos, el público nunca hubiera escogido a su favorito- dijo Settai

-Entonces todo esta en manos de los televidentes- dijo Pein

Todos los Akatsuki se pusieron delante de la cámara y empezaron a pedir para que votaran por ellos. Hablando entre todo que no se les entendía.

-¡Voten por mi porque soy sexy!- dijo Hidan cuando ya todos habían acabado de gritar y se le escuchó fuerte y claro. Todos se le quedaron viendo- ¡Que!, es verdad!-

-Vayan a relajarse por ahí, cuando ya hayan contado los votos los llamaré- dijo Settai. Acto seguido los demás se retiraron

Se encontraban en la sala tomando jugo de frutas y comiendo galletitas de chocolate **(Nota de Ana: ¡Ya cállate que tengo hambre!-Camila: Pero si tu lo escribiste-Ana: Tengo que echarle la culpa a alguien, no? ) **

**-**Me pregunto quien ganara- dijo Tobi

-Es obvio que el más guapo-dijo Deidara refiriéndose a él

-Si, yo- dijo Hidan malográndole el chiste a Deidara

-Si es el más lindo el que va ganar, entonces Itachi-kun se llevara el premio!- dijo Orochimaru pero le cayó un zapatazo en la cara QUIEN LE HABRA TIRADO EL ZAPATO, NO SE SABE (nótese el sarcasmo)-Ok, me cayo- dijo Orochimaru entendiendo el mensaje

-¿Quién creen que es el favorito?- pregunto Kisame

**-No lose, ¡pero quien no vote por mí, me lo comeré!- **dijo Zetsu en tono muy amenazante

-Si yo ganara lo que haría con el dinero seria- decía Pein mientras fue interrumpido

-Me lo darías a mi porque soy tu mejor amigo- le dijo Kakuzu

-No y no- le respondió Pein-Me iría de vacaciones con Konan- dijo Pein con corazoncitos alrededor

-Suerte con eso- le dijo Konan

Después de un rato entre risas y bromas, Settai los llamó para anunciar al ganador de jugoso premio. Los llevo hacia una habitación que nunca habían visto, todo estaba oscuro luego se prendieron las luces y había público en esa habitación. Los Akatsuki se sentaron en un gran sofá rojo en medio de la sala. Entre el público se encontraba Sasuke **(Camila: Sasuuuke *babeando*-Ana: *se acerca a Camila y le da un golpe en la cabeza *)** que no pudo evitar abuchear a Itachi.

-Ya sé quien no votará por mi- dijo Itachi

-Bien chicos, han estado esperando este momento…. Les diré quién es el gran ganador del gran millón de dólares!- dijo Settai

-Oye Ino ¿tu por quien votaste?- le dijo Sakura

-Por el rubio- contestó-y tu-

-Por el hermano de Sasuke, es tan lindo-dijo Sakura-Oye Sasuke, ¿tu votaste por tu hermano, no?- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina, Sakura se alejó

-Y diremos al ganador después de unos comerciales!- dijo Settai

_**:COMERCIALES:**_

**-¡Compre mi nuevo libro: Icha Icha Paradise!- dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y largo**

**-¡Se lo recomiendo!- dijo un hombre con la cara tapada y de cabello plateado**

_**:FIN DE COMERCIALES:**_

-¡Como que no tienen hamburguesas sabor a cachorritos!-

-Settai, estamos al aire-

- ¿Eh? Oh, hola querido publico estamos de vuelta con la final de House of Akatsuki!-

-Ya! Dinos al ganador!- dijo Kakuzu

-Antes de eso, pasaremos en esta pantalla gigante HD- dijo Settai señalando una gran pantalla- Todos los confesionarios que hicieron. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que en uno de los baños estaba una cámara donde se podían quejar todo lo que quisieran? Ahora veremos todo lo que dijeron ahí-

-¡Dijiste que sería privado!- se quejó Deidara

En la pantalla apareció Deidara…

-¡Tengo miedo, quiero a mi mami!- el público se reía y Deidara se sonrojo

Luego apareció Itachi…

-No puedo creer que no les guste mi comido, si esta deliciosa- Itachi tomo uno de sus platillos, la comió y acto seguido se puso verde y vomito

-jajajajaja- se escucharon risas del publico

Luego apareció Kisame…

-La verdad es que me robo pedacitos de felpa del cuarto de Itachi-

Luego apareció Zetsu

-**Ya me he comido a tres camarógrafos- **

Luego apareció Pein

-Konan se muy linda cuando esta amarga-

Después Konan

-Como se que nadie vera esto diré algo que hace tiempo que quería decir: ¡Si, amo a Pein!-

Konan se quedó pasmada esperando que lo que estaba viviendo fuese solo un sueño. Hasta Pein se quedó boquiabierto y el público también

-¡E-esa no soy yo! ¡Es un montaje!- decía Konan muy sonrojada

-¡Siiiiiiiii!- decía Pein muy felizmente mientras daba saltitos

Luego apareció en la pantalla Tobi

-Tobi tomo un mechón de cabello de Deidara-sempai mientras dormía, Tobi es un buen chico—

Deidara se quedo en blanco mirando con miedo a Tobi, este solo sonreía aunque…claro, no se notaba

En la pantalla apareció Hidan

-La verdad es que yo siempre quise el cuarto rosa-

Hidan empezó a maldecir a todos

Y por ultimo apareció Kakuzu en la pantalla

-Le robe a Settai su billetera mientras no veía Jejeje-

Kakuzu volteo la mirada evitando ver a Settai´

-Ahora, si. Les diré al ganador: Con 123 mil votos en primer lugar esta…..-

Un ambiente de tensión cubrió la habitación…

-Nada más y nada menos que. . . ¡Deidara!- dijo Settai

-¡Si! ¡Gane! ¡Gane!- decía muy felizmente Deidara

-Itachi estuvo muy seca con 122 mil 999 votos- dijo Settai

-Y quien tuvo el menor puntaje- preguntó Kisame

-Orochimaru con 23 votos- dijo Settai

-Felicidades Deidara, toma aquí tienes tu cheque- dijo Settai entregándole un cheque gigante a Deidara

-Quiero agradecer a todo los que votaron por mi, por darme este- entonces de la nada apareció una rueda gigante de madera, aplastando a Deidara junto con su cheque y a todos los Akatsuki, menos a Settai

-Ooh es una lástima que el cheque se haya destruido, ahora tendremos que hacer una temporada nueva- dijo Settai con una lástima falsa

-T-tu lo planeaste todo, verdad?- dijo Deidara entre los escombros y todo adolorido

-Puede ser- respondió Settai - Y usted mi no tan querido publico espérennos pronto en otra temporada de House of Akatsuki!- apareció a otra rueda gigante y aplasto a Settai-Au—

**Ana: a que no se esperaban ese final**

**Camila: y sentimos muchísimo la demora, es que Ana se fue a un estúpido campamento y acaba de llegar **

**Ana: y tal como Settai dijo: habrá nueva temporada! **

**Camila: Espérennos hasta mediados Julio!**

**Ana: Si les gusto House of Akatsuki, entonces adoraran lo que le sigue por que será aun mas chistoso **

**Camila: entre tanto iremos haciendo one-shot **

**Ana y Camila: HASTA PRONTO!**


End file.
